Body Swap
by Chippie
Summary: When the guys make a wish on some mysterious coins to understand the girls, they swap bodies! Secrets unfold, and new predicaments are everywhere. What will happen? SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina !REWRITING!
1. The Wish: REWRITTEN

**Author's Note: **Well, finally. After two damned years, I'm back.

I started this story when I was a young thirteen years of age. I've grown, I've gotten better, and perhaps a little less "happy". No, no. Serious stuff, now. Chippie is pleased to present to you: BODY SWAP, REDUX.

Thank god.

This fanfiction was written before I got too deep into the story, so it can very well be considered part of the filler arc before the Retrieval of Sasuke and after the Chuunin exams.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except my own imagination.

* * *

It was about five o'clock in the afternoon, the sun no longer dead smack in the center of the sky and now steadily moving towards the west. The hum of people socializing in the streets gave a nice, friendly atmosphere. One could even hear some children playing together, which added to the warm, comfortable feeling of security that Konohagakure gave to its' villagers.

A quiet young lad of about 13 years of age sat at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, his head resting on the palm of his open hand that was held up by his elbow on the bar's countertop. He didn't look at anything in particular, his obsidian orbs glazed over in his look of utter boredom. His pale fingers drummed absent-mindedly on the hard, plastic surface, a few inches away from his companion's now empty bowl of ramen.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

The addressed glanced up to meet the eyes of the man in charge: Teuchi Ichiraku.

"Would you like anything to eat? You two have been sitting here for a good long time, and only Naruto-kun's been eating anything." The tan, good-hearted man asked the boy.

The Uchiha survivor gave a brief shake of his head, his duck-butt hair ever so slightly moving as he did so.

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

Teuchi stretched his arms out a little. "If you ever want anything, don't hesitate to ask." Sasuke nodded to show his understanding. Then, Teuchi went back to organizing his workplace behind the counter.

Letting out a barely audible sigh, Sasuke turned his head to look at his aforementioned companion at the bar, Naruto. Around the same age as Sasuke; the radical, blond-haired boy was nearly Sasuke's polar opposite not only in appearance, but in attitudes as well. It was normal and even expected when they regarded each other as rivals, but it was quite the sight, really, to see them both in the same Genin Team 7. It was even weirder to see them sitting together at the same food joint. Needless to say, the two boys had fights and quarrels almost constantly. Despite this, however, they've somehow managed to reach some sort of mutual camaraderie. Somewhere among the rubble of rivalry and the need to be better than the other lied acknowledgment of each other's skills, bringing about a twisted sort of friendship between the two boys of only 13 years.

Light from within the little ramen stand glinted off of the blond-haired, blue-eyed ninja's headband. His trademark orange jumpsuit was unmistakable even among the biggest crowd of people, and even easier to spot in a great, green forest. Oh yes, his lack-of-stealth and bombastic personality seemed to be copyrighted to the one and only Uzumaki Naruto.

But today, there was something strange lingering in the air around him. It must've affected Sasuke too, since he'd usually not even be at the Ichiraku's. Where it would have been the usual pestering and empty threats that would be used in an attempt to usher the Uchiha to the stand, today there was none of that.

"Come with me to the stand, please." Naruto had asked in a calm, somewhat solemn manner.

At this, Sasuke nearly had a stroke. Thoughts clashed in his head, like:

'_This must be a joke, he's only pretending to be serious.'_

'_Maybe…he's an enemy ninja, only pretending to be Naruto. I'll just get my kunai…' _

_'…WHUT?'_

'_Maybe I should get some more sleep.'_

Etcetera.

In the end, he simply complied and followed Naruto to the bar.

Which brings us up to speed.

Finally deciding that too much time has been spent without justification for his actions, Sasuke felt that it was time to ask Naruto what was wrong. Somewhere in that cold, clouded heart of his, he felt a tiny nagging creature that told him to feel some compassion for his rival-friend. And so, without even swiveling his stool to look the other boy in the eyes, Sasuke mustered up some 'concerned' words.

"Dobe, what do you want." It was more of a demand than a question.

Seconds ticked by. Naruto popped the last of a noodle into his mouth and chewed for a bit. He swallowed, and replied with:

"Ramen, what else would I—HEY!" Finally cluing in to the insult, a flash of Naruto's usual behavior came across. For the first time since they sat down, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"Teme…don't say things you'll regret!" He pouted, and lifted his ramen bowl with both hands. Bringing the ceramic rim to his lips, he began drinking the soup.

Sasuke smirked, clearly pleased with the reaction he got. "Why are you brooding?" He ventured.

Naruto did a spit take. "WHAT?"

"Hey! Watch what you do, buddy!" Teuchi yelled, clearly dismayed by the mess Naruto had created. The once warm, delicious soup that had been in Naruto's mouth was now shamelessly spread out disgustingly over the counter. Teuchi clicked his tongue, turned to the back of the bar, and yelled out: "Ayame! Clean up this mess!" to which she replied, "Do it yourself!"

"I'm cooking up a huge order for an important person, I can't be bothered with things like this! Hurry up and help me with the restaurant!" He called out in retaliation. Teuchi then resumed assembling said order.

Ayame huffed as she walked out to the storefront. "Mou…Naruto!" She whined, grabbing a towel. She cleaned up, though she was obviously discontented.

"Ehe…sorry." The Jinchuuriki said. He suddenly turned to point at the boy next to him. "Sasuke-teme made me do it! You should be blaming him, not me!" Ah, yes, the old Naruto had returned. At least, for the moment, he was.

Ayame sighed. "Either way," She said, slinging the now dirty towel over her shoulder and putting a hand on her hip, "I still have to clean it up." She sighed, reaching over to pinch Naruto's cheek. "Stupid little handful." Naruto recoiled in pain, clutching his now red face. He gave her a childish glare, to which she just giggled. She made her way back to the back of the bar, where she was unusually spending most of her time today.

Naruto seemed to slowly revert back to his quieter side, which honestly worried Sasuke. Not so much in the "I care and love this person" way, but more like "Is the sky falling? Apocalypse? What?" kind of way. In any case, he prodded the problem once more.

"Tell me, what's wrong." He demanded again. Naruto sighed, and threw his arms up in a frustrated, overly-dramatic way. He turned to look the Uchiha boy in the eyes, and honestly blurted out: "Girls are weird."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he tried to reason out Naruto's beyond-childish statement. "Yes…" He said, attempting to bring himself to Naruto's level. "I suppose they are. Why do you say that…?"

The blond sighed again, resting his forehead on the countertop. "I don't know, first Sakura-chan, and now Hinata-chan…" He turned his head on the surface so that he was looking at Sasuke. "They both acted kind of weird to me today…I guess it's understandable that Sakura-chan would get really mad at me sometimes, but Hinata-chan, too?" He went back to his original position, his forehead directly on the counter. "I saw her earlier, and I tried talking to her. But she was just all cold and stuff. Didn't even say 'Hi', like she usually does." He shrugged.

Sasuke went back to his original position, head resting on his arm, supported by his elbow. So, that was it. Just girls? What a pointless subject to be upset about. Though, he had to admit, Sakura was just a bit more temperamental than she usually was. In any case, that wasn't anything to really be upset about.

The situation with Hinata, on the other hand, was a little…strange. Usually, she'd jump at just about every opportunity to say 'Hi' to Naruto, or at least stare at him from afar. For her to outright ignore him was a rather unusual occurrence.

He shrugged. _"Naruto's right, women can be quite the unpredictable factor in life. But that doesn't concern me, not right now, anyway."_ His attention was suddenly brought back to his companion beside him when he heard that stupid mouth shoot off something along the lines of: "What if I have no more friends? Do they not like me anymore? Then…then…is the teme my only hope for a friend? What a sad fate! Wah, I'm getting really scared the more I think about it!" The Uchiha boy twitched, his need to do something terrible to Naruto rising dangerously.

So, he did. Little did he know that he would ultimately hurt other people in the process. Perhaps not directly, but through the 'butterfly effect'. Several things happened.

First, Sasuke whopped Naruto on the back of the head.

Second, Naruto bashed his chin into the countertop as a cause of Sasuke hitting the back of his head, or rather, the force from it.

Third, Naruto recoiled in pain, leaned back a little too much, and fell backwards into the road.

Fourth, Shikamaru happened to walk by as this happened, bashed into Naruto, and tripped as a cause of it.

Fifth, Shikamaru dragged down Chouji, who had been walking with him.

Sixth, Chouji threw his chip bag into the air out of fright, which flew into Lee's face.

Seventh, Lee became temporarily blinded by the chip bag, and jumped into Neji's arms.

Eight, Neji dropped Lee, but Lee clung to Neji's leg.

Finally, Neji fell on top of the pile of screaming, kicking shinobi.

Ah, what a splendid day it was.

It took quite a while for everyone to detangle themselves from each other, but with some words of direction from Shikamaru and Neji, the glob of ninjas was able to become orderly again.

"What the hell, Naruto…!" Shikamaru exclaimed, seeming more exasperated than upset. "You realize that all of that was your fault. Troublesome idiot…" He said, scratching the back of his head. He looked up to the slowly darkening sky, and sighed.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed, his eyes filled with manly tears. "Never have I seen such an effective way to immobilize multiple shinobi! Though your technique could use some work, I must commend you on your abilities!" He flashed a twinkling smile and a thumbs up.

Naruto groped for an opportunity to push the blame onto someone else. "Not me! Not my fault! It was Sasuke-teme! Everything's his fault, today!"

Sasuke simply looked away, not wanting to get into anything. His fault? Only the dobe would say something like that. Though he had to admit, he did kind of act as a sort of catalyst…

"Now, now. Calm down, boys." Teuchi said, finishing off the last of his order. "Why don't you discuss this calmly over some ramen? I'll get Ayame to serve some up for you."

Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee and Neji looked at each other briefly, and then Chouij raced for the stool next to Naruto. It wasn't barbeque, but any food was good. Shikamaru shrugged, and took a seat next to him. Lee bounced over to his seat, mentioning something about his utmost gratitude to the ramen bar owner, Neji following behind silently. The Hyuuga only nodded his thanks.

Smiling warmly, Teuchi called out to the back again. "Ayame! We have customers! Take care of them, will you? I'm going to deliver that order." When he heard no reply, he grunted. "Ayame! Get out of there! We have customers! What the hell have you been doing all day back there?" A faint 'Hai, hai!' could be heard in response from said girl, and Teuchi sighed.

"It'll take her a while. I suppose I'll just take your orders first. What would you boys like?"

The newcomers to the bar selected their items of choice, Teuchi writing it all down. He left the paper of orders on the counter for Ayame to serve when she got out. He waved his goodbyes as he set off to make the last order for the day.

Ayame came out from the back of the bar, carelessly tossing a small, red pouch onto the counter. She looked miffed. "Sorry for the wait, I had to deal with some things back there. I'll cook everything up for you guys in no time." The attention drifted from her as she did so.

"So, what's been up, guys?" Naruto asked. "Ne, do you guys know if anything's wrong with Hinata-chan?" He decided to ask. It really bothered him that her behavior changed so suddenly.

Neji's ears perked up. "What?"

"She was just kind of…ignoring me. Earlier today, I said 'Hi', but she didn't really notice me, even though I was kind of right in front of her. And she…kind of glared at me, actually." Naruto explained, figuring that talking to Neji about the situation would definitely be the best idea, considering he was Hinata's cousin. Neji simply shrugged.

"Beats me." Shikamaru added. "Ino was a little weird today, too. She was more calm, less fiery, very…lenient? Whatever, too troublesome to think of." He said, resting his head in his arms on the counter. He did, however, think that Hinata's actions were a little strange. Everyone except the fool himself knew that she liked Naruto.

Chouji nodded, agreeing with Shikamaru. "Yeah, it was really quiet this week. Usually she's really on people about slacking and being lazy," His eyes shifted to Shikamaru for just a moment. "But lately she's been really dazed. She even let Shikamaru sleep on the mission, today." He too, shrugged, and ended up watching Ayame cook to ramen.

"Ah, since we are talking about women, I have something to add!" Lee said enthusiastically. "Tenten, the beautiful flower of our team, has also been acting rather suspicious!" He stood up from his seat to emphasize his point. "Her fountain of youth has been very out of control! She hasn't been very strong in battle as of late, and she's been very quiet." He turned to look at Neji for a brief moment, and then looked back to the others.

"And then, she became furious with Neji, and ultimately beat him up!" said Lee, who thought he was being a very good reporter of mission statuses. Neji twitched, his fists balling up.

"It was quite a sight! He asked her something, and she just reacted as if he was the enemy! Kicked him right in the groin, too. Effective taijutsu, in my opinion."

Snickers could be heard not only from Naruto, but from Sasuke too. Naruto ended up bursting out laughing.

"WAAAAH! Neji got beat up by Tenten!" He screamed through fits of laughter. Neji shot the boy glares that effectively silenced him. Conveniently, Ayame had just finished cooking up the first two bowls, which she placed in front of Chouji and Lee.

Searching to change the topic, Naruto noticed the small pouch Ayame had left on the counter earlier. "Ne, what's that?" He asked, pointing to said pouch.

Ayame looked up from her work, reaching over to grab it. "Oh, this? Just an idea I had to try and boost sales. For every ramen you order, you get one of these." She loosened the drawback string around the neck of the pouch, and let the contents fall into her hand when she turned the little bag upside down. Four coins fell out, and she put them on the table for everyone to see.

"What are these? They don't look like our currency…" Shikamaru said, looking up to see what had disturbed his half-sleep. He picked up one of the coins, inspecting it. A muted silver in color, all the coins had a six-pointed star shaped hole in the centre. They all had an interesting, grainy sort of texture, and a little dirt was caught in some of the grooves.

"I know! They must be youth enhancers!" Lee said, deciding to dramatically stand on the tabletop and hold one of the coins to the sky. Ayame grunted, and told him firmly to sit back in his seat. Thankfully, he did as told.

"They're 'wishing coins', so I was told." Ayame said, getting back to work as she explained. "Make a wish, it'll come true. I figured it'd be a nice thing to give to people whenever they order, but that idiot who decided to sell them to me ripped me off!" She squirted an excessive amount of oil into the bowl as she became more and more upset over the ordeal. "He only gave me four! I paid a month's worth of my pay, and he only gives me four!" She sighed, still upset. "Whatever, you guys can take them. They're no good to us if we don't have enough to give out."

Lee slumped into his seat, a little disappointed. "Not a youth enhancer…?" He suddenly perked up again. "Ah! But then I can wish for more youth with Gai sensei!" He finished off the last of his soup and swiped a coin. "I shall be off to do that now! Thank you very much for the meal!" He said, overflowing with gratitude and excitement. He reached into his green jumpsuit and put some money on the counter. Then he skipped off, looking for his beloved teacher.

"Thanks for the food!" Chouji said, his bowl being clean as well. "I'm off to each dinner now." Ayame nodded her thanks for the business, though she was a little offended that her dish didn't exactly qualify as one of Chouji's meals of the day.

"Mah, I guess Chouji left his coin here." Shikamaru said as he picked it up. "Well, there wasn't even enough for all of us anyway." He spun it on the countertop, playing around with it.

Naruto nudged Shikamaru. "Ne, what are you gonna wish for?" He asked slyly. The lazy Chuunin shrugged. Naruto then got an idea.

"Hey, since we were talking about the girls, let's make a which about them! Like…get to know them better, or something?" The blond suggested, looking around at the others to see if anyone would bite.

"Naruto," Shikamaru started. "They're our teammates. Don't you think we already know them?"

"Well, no! I mean, we should wish that we could get inside their heads! Like, really understand them! Get in their shoes, you know?" Naruto tried to explain, but wasn't really doing a good job of it. Shikamaru sighed.

"That's such a troublesome wish…" He said, resting his chin on his outstretched palm.

Sasuke looked over a little. "Wouldn't it be more troublesome to deny it, and come up with your own wish?" He mumbled. Shikamaru barely heard it, but when he did, he simply harrumphed.

"That's true, I guess. Nothing to lose, anyway." The troubled Chuunin said as he flicked the coin in the air, and just barely caught it.

Neji had heard enough of the nonsense. Without saying anything, he just got up and left.

"Ne, ne! Where are you going, Neji?" Naruto called after him. Without turning around, the Hyuuga simply replied, "I've no time to play around with kids like you."

Naruto growled childishly. He was going to say something else, but the prodigy had vanished. Naruto grunted, and turned back around.

"Well, we gonna do this?" He asked his companions, grinning to himself goofily.

"I suppose." Sasuke replied.

"Like I said, we have nothing to lose." Shikamaru agreed.

Naruto grinned, and suddenly became determined. "Here we come, understanding the female mind!"

--

Neji was walking back to the Hyuuga estate. The sun was setting already, not that it mattered much to him. Even when it would turn dark, he would always be able to see just where he was going, and what he was doing.

He was about to take another step when he noticed a circular object in his footpath. He stopped, bent over, and decided to pick it up. The familiar six-pointed star hole in the center of the aforementioned 'wishing coin' only mildly surprised him, because he knew that there were only three on the counter when he left the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"_Lee must have dropped this."_ He thought to himself. He continued walking. _"No doubt he'll be doing five-hundred push-ups when he finds out he dropped it." _He smirked a little. Despite Neji's serious, stoic demeanor, he had grown to take a bit of a liking to his teammates. They weren't useless, and they weren't nearly as simple-minded as other teammates could have been. In fact, they could be quite formidable at times.

His thoughts flickered to Tenten and her odd behavior earlier that day. Though maybe not to the extent Rock Lee had mentioned before, Tenten had indeed posed as a formidable opponent right after training. At that moment, she was really irritating. Neji didn't do anything to be a threat to her in any way, and she decides to attack him.

He idly rubbed a scar he had gotten from one of her weapons she decided to ever so elegantly chuck at him. Sure, Neji was agile and quick, but Tenten had a very nice throwing arm. Plus, with the weight of the weapons she attacked him with, and the sheer amount of them, there was no way he could have dodged every single one of them.

It could have made a good sparring match, but then she took to to an unacceptable level.

She kicked him in the groin. And that, was just low. It was a chicken move, it was simply something you don't do, even if you're about to get killed by another shinobi. Simply unacceptable.

The prodigy figured he was thinking about the situation too much, and refocused his attention back to the coin. By doing so, he could help but think about the conversation he had left only twenty minutes ago:

"_We should wish that we could get inside their heads! Like, really understand them! Get in their shoes, you know?"_

"_That's true, I guess. Nothing to lose, anyway."_

Neji exhaled, aggravated. Really? Was he really going to do this?

Yes.

"_I wish to understand…her."  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally. It's not much, now that I attempt to proofread it, but I hope you're satisfied. Few changes made to accomodate with my new writing style and need to make everyone not nearly as OOC. I hope this doesn't scare off the old fans.

I will be leaving up the specials, they don't add much to the plot (except the Christmas special, but that's not nearly as badly-written as the first few chapters).

It's good to be back.


	2. The Outcome: REWRITTEN

**Author's Note:** My god, this took forever. Hope you'll enjoy just the same! Though I must say, I think I need to cut down on a lot of things. Hopefully when I get back into the pace of this whole thing, I'll be able to write chapters more freely and in such a way that will be much easier on the eyes.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own imagination.

* * *

Sunlight broke through the space between the window blinds and purged the dark, almost ghostly room. Specs of dirt could be seen floating in the air closest to the window, only adding to the spooky atmosphere.

The string holding up part of the window blinds was very strained after many years of use and abuse. It pulled, and eventually the tiny fibers that made up the string snapped one by one. The string fell apart, and a shutter fell, making a soft 'dok' noise when it hit the surface just under. More light streamed through, though it still didn't reach the sleeping figure further in the dark room.

That didn't seem to matter, as said person's eyes surely fluttered opened only moments later. Groaning softly, the figure pushed itself up into a sitting position. They turned their head slowly to look at the small bit of light that was coming through the hole in the broken blinds.

Haruno Sakura rubbed the back of her neck subconsciously, just a tad shocked to find that her hair seemed to have gotten even shorter than it already was considering she couldn't feel a lot of it. She felt her head in her sleepy, somewhat delirious state and found that it was spiked rather awkwardly at the back. Not to be worried, really, considering that her sleeping could very well mess up her hair.

What really bothered her, however, was how she noticed that the window was not where it should be, she usually had curtains in her windows instead of the blinds that were present now, her bedroom didn't have an attached bathroom, and her room would usually be filled with sunlight at this point in time.

Oh, and she felt some awkward extra baggage 'down there'.

Shaking her head lightly to get her wits about her, she breathed slowly. She was without a doubt in a different room, and her body felt different in general. She moved the bed sheets off of her legs and made her way cautiously into the bathroom. She nearly stumbled as she got out of the bed; her body seemed to not want to cooperate with her today. Then again, her body didn't exactly feel normal today, either. Her own movements were foreign to her, and it scared her.

She looked all around, making sure she was alone. Maybe she had been kidnapped in her sleep and taken hostage? She had to be sure no enemy ninja were lurking about. She closed her eyes, and found no chakra sources anywhere. She kept her eyes closed as she hesitantly turned on the light switch in the bathroom.

She saw the almost blinding light through her eyelids, and took a deep breath as she braced herself for what condition she might see herself in. Her eyes flashed open, only to stare back into ones that were all too familiar yet not her own.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She whispered in utter disbelief. Her hands cupped over he mouth as she noticed the voice that came out was not hers, but his as well. She raced to the sink's edge, and got a grip of the mirror. She moved this way and that, but Sasuke moved with her. She started hyperventilating. She quickly made a seal with her hands and whispered desperately to herself, "Kai!" in hopes of dispelling whatever kind of hellish genjutsu this was. She opened her eyes, hoping to see her home again, but to her own horrified dismay found that nothing had happened. Plus, she really needed to pee, but that was obviously going to be a little more complicated than it usually would be.

She was about to let out a huge blood-curdling scream when the sound of a phone ringing stopped her like a fly hitting a window. She slowly turned, finding the ringing to be coming from inside the building, just outside the door. She almost didn't want to answer, but knew that if anything was going to happen, she would have to. She took a few apprehensive steps, and then broke out into a run. Nearly crashing into the door, she managed to rip it open and saw the phone. She lunged, and got it. Her hand shaking as she held the device to her ear, she swallowed and answered, "H-Hello…?"

The voice on the other end made her black out.

--

'_Shit.'_

That was the first thing Uchiha Sasuke thought as he opened his eyes that morning. His sleep was disturbed by people making a bit of a commotion in the second floor of the house, it sounded like someone cooking and some other people talking while it was going on. It sounded friendly, like a family or something.

What's more, is that the light in the room was so _blinding_ that the room he was in might as well have been outside.

Not entirely sure of where he was, he slowly turned his head to the right, away from the wall and to the interior of the room itself. It seemed that no one was in the room with him, generally a good sign. He slowly sat up, trying his hardest not to make a single noise. That could alert the people downstairs, and he still wasn't all too sure who they were or if they were good people or not.

He looked himself over to check if he had been beaten and taken someplace, only to find that wasn't the case.

What _was_ the case, however, was that he had somehow overnight, grown breasts and had much larger hips than he had when he went to bed the night before.

His head snapped back up, as even he, Uchiha Sasuke, couldn't fathom just what the hell was going on. He ran a hand through his hair quickly, which he found was somehow drastically more soft and thin. He snapped his head back down to his two new mounds of flesh and thought for just a split second, _'What the fuck happened last night?'_

He raised his hands and examined them quickly, trying to activate his sharingan. He grunted when nothing happened. The usual burst of chakra and sudden consciousness of everything around him was absent, and honestly, it scared him. He tried again for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes or so, and only managed to give himself a massive headache. He shut his eyes, knowing that no genjutsu would be able to screw with his ability to use the sharingan, and that meant that whatever was the cause of this problem was much, much worse.

He took a quick, shallow breath through his nose, and quickly got out of the bed he was currently on. He quickly held on to the nearby table, as he suddenly was very disoriented from the shift in weight. He looked back down at the body that was apparently his, suddenly reminded that women had a different center of gravity than men. He would probably need to get a little accustomed to it.

He noticed that the room had a mirror on the wall adjacent to him. He made his way over, finding the body much more nimble yet fragile than the one he usually…occupied. He didn't brace himself for what he might see; he didn't need to. Though he had to admit, he was just a little shocked to find that he was apparently in the body of his teammate, Sakura. He stood in front of the mirror with a stoic expression, one he didn't see too often on Sakura's face. He turned to look away from the mirror, unsure of what on earth he should do. He sat back down on the yellow bed, and tried to concentrate on the problem at hand.

He almost couldn't believe it, and something in his mind told him he shouldn't. But he knew he couldn't deny that he was in a female body, and it seemed very much so that it was Sakura's body. He ran his hand through his hair again, stopping a bit to look at its pink hue. It couldn't have been fake. No genjutsu was so realistic, and as previously stated, had the ability to render his sharingan useless. Then how, how did this happen?

A thought suddenly dawned on him. If he was in her body, where was her spirit, and where was his body?

He didn't even know what he was thinking, but the next moment he found himself with a phone in his hand. It came from the table next to the bed, apparently. He swallowed, looking through the numbers on speed dial. Surely enough, he had found that his phone number was in the top 5 numbers. How Sakura had gotten a hold of his phone number was rather bizarre to him, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he obviously had other pressing matters to attend to.

The phone rang for at least seven times before someone picked up the phone. It was either a trespasser in his house, or it was whoever was in his body. At this point in time, he was hoping that it was Sakura.

Kind of.

After a short, awkward silence, he heard his own voice over the phone: "H-Hello…?"

He wasn't even sure himself if it was her, but what other options did he have?

"Sakura…?" He swallowed back his awkward feeling as he addressed her in her own voice.

He sighed as he heard a loud 'thunk' noise, which was without a doubt the sound of someone fainting.

He cursed under his breath, putting the phone back in the jack. He got up, and knew he had to get changed. They would have to keep this whole situation a secret, after all, they were terribly vulnerable in their current positions. She didn't know how to fight in his body, and he didn't know how to fight in hers (or even if she _could_ fight, but that was a different story). For the time being, they'd have to keep it all a secret so as not to expose a potentially fatal weakness to enemies of the Leaf Village. He was, after all, the Uchiha prodigy.

He opened the closet nearby, glad to find that her clothing was generally all the same. Deciding that maintaining the image would include wearing clothing they would normally wear, Sasuke decided that Sakura didn't usually wear her pajamas to training. He took her usual red dress and green shorts.

He stopped short when he realized that he needed to put on undergarments underneath Sakura's other clothes.

And he didn't know how to put on a bra.

--

All was quiet in the Nara household, the sun was shining and you could hear some birds in the distance chirping as people were working into their usual schedule. There was still a calm air in this part of Konohagakure, like people were still slightly drowsy from just waking up and were slowly warming up to get into the day's later activities.

This was especially true in the Nara household, for the time being anyway. The woman of the family was up and taking care of household chores, albeit quite irritably. It seemed that no matter what Nara Yoshino did to her lazy son and husband, she was always stuck cleaning up after them. Had they no decency to pick up after themselves? How on earth she was able to put up with them, she didn't know. She sighed briskly, noticing the time. That lazy son of hers should be up and doing _something_ right now. Naturally, she'd be the one who needed to wake him.

She laid the things she had in her hands on the table where she would go take care of them later after she kicked Shikamaru's butt out of his room and into doing something at least kind of productive. She climbed up the stairs, not even bothering to soften the sound of her steps. She knocked with moderate volume on the wooden beam of the sliding door, calling out for him to wake up. Her eyes narrowing, she growled when all she got for a response was a muffled groaning sound.

Clearly frustrated, Shikamaru's mother forcefully thrust open the sliding door. She was in no mood to be dealing with this so early in the morning.

"Shikamaru, get up." She ordered, just a bit louder than regular speaking level.

"Aww…lemme sleep just a bit more…please, Mommy…?" The boy whined, sticking his head underneath his pillow. This ticked the woman off even more. He was whinier than usual, which didn't make things go over any smoother than they already had.

Grabbing the pillow that Shikamaru was holding on to so dearly, the woman tossed said item with great speed and ferocity out the open window. A commotion seemed to have spawned out of that act, but Nara Yoshino didn't really care at that point in time.

The boy seemed to not know what was happening as he was flipped right over onto his back and forced to look his mother in the eye.

"NARA SHIKAMARU, GET OUT OF THIS BED AT ONCE."

Now he really didn't know what hit him. He rubbed his eyes and stared at her, wondering what on earth was going on. It was clear he was still disoriented and groggy from sleeping, it's like his eyes couldn't stick to focusing on just one thing.

"Eh…? Mom, I swear you just called me Shikamaru. Hope you're not going blind now…" The boy said, trying to turn over and get back to sleep.

Yoshino would have none of that.

The angry Nara woman grabbed the back of her son's head with a single hand and pulled him out of bed to look into a nearby mirror. "WHO'S BLIND?" Her voice boomed, and at last her son's eyes popped as he was finally fully aware of the situation at hand.

"B-But…" He managed to get out in his over-dramatic shock that his mother had finally taken some action against him. "I'm…I'm Ino…I swear it! I'm Yamanaka Ino!"

A very uncomfortable silence hung densely in the air.

For the first time in all her life as this lazy boy's mother did she actually consider that she might have hit him too hard in the head, too many times. Her grip on his head slacked.

"S-Shikamaru…?"

He turned his head to look at her with wide eyes. "No! No, no I'm Ino! I don't know what happened, but…" His voice trailed off as he lost the words he was going to say. He turned to stare back at his reflection in the mirror.

Now, Yoshino was definitely worried by this point. She stepped back slightly, unsure of what was going on herself. Something deranged was going on with her son, since he clearly thought he was someone he wasn't—a girl, nonetheless. She looked left and right, and then started quietly, "Have you…always wanted to be a girl?"

"BUT…BUT I _AM_ A GIRL!" He screamed back, with the look of untold horror in his face. His voice boomed louder than her had previously, a feat that was unimaginable for Nara Yoshino.

Deciding that maybe she should just leave the chores alone and rest for the remainder of the day, she slowly turned and walked out of the room, closing the sliding door behind her.

--

The figure of a girl with long bleach blond hair and cool blue eyes sat lazily at large makeup mirror. Her legs were propped up against the dresser top that was just under the mirror in question, her arms behind her head in a rather familiar pose. She elicited a sigh, then stood up and went over to the closet on the adjacent wall.

"How did I know that the wish was going to be troublesome?" Nara Shikamaru asked himself as he scratched the back of his head, or rather, Yamanaka Ino's.

Looking through the surprisingly large quantity of clothing to choose from, the boy in a girl's body chose only what he had already seen his teammate wear before when things were normal. He bit his lip, knowing that not even he could act completely nonchalant about undressing and re-dressing the woman's body he happened to be occupying at the dreaded time. Especially since it was the body of someone he knew, trusted, and begrudgingly, was somewhat attracted to.

He closed his eyes, deciding that feeling his way with this might make it less awkward, until he realized that that was _definitely_ not the case. He opened his eyes, trying to take in the things around him as he took the top off of his, err, her chest.

He wasn't making it any easier for himself, not matter how hard he tried.

He swallowed, thinking to himself, _'Let's just think of it as nothing more than a mission.'_ He sort of calmed at the idea, and before he knew it the top was off.

"That was easier than I thought." He said to himself, a little proud. That is, until he nearly looked into the mirror.

He figured he'd better get another top on quick, or at least some undergarments. He sighed, doing as he had told himself, though he could have sworn that he felt a trickle of blood streaming from his nose at a very slow, excruciating pace every time he nearly looked in the mirror at his teammate's, well, now his, half naked body. He decided to turn away completely from the mirror, and hobbled over to the other side of the room, bringing the clothing with him.

He sighed, knowing very well that Ino had found out about the situation at hand as well since a faint "BUT I _AM_ A GIRL!" could be heard from the open window.

--

Tenten didn't know what was going on. The world was spinning around her and she couldn't get her head around things. She knew she was being spoken to, and she could understand the words, but they flew out of her head only seconds after they were spoken. She was majorly disoriented, and she couldn't get a hold of where she was.

She was being jostled awake, and the first sentence of the day seemed to suddenly click slightly.

"Hyuuga Neji, get up." Came a low voice. It was teeming with authority and sounded terribly familiar, but before she knew it, Tenten forgot what the man had said to her.

She was so delirious with sleep that she instantly started to drift off again when she relaxed her head onto the pillow again.

Unfortunately for her, that wasn't what this person wanted. He took hold of her warm, sheltering blanket, and swiftly yet gracefully threw it off of her.

She shivered, with nothing to enclose her in a sanctuary of warmth anymore. She groped around, looking for the blanket again, and felt something of similar material. Anything would do at this point in time, she figured, and began to pull the material around her.

Well, she tried to, at least.

A large, strong hand came over hers and gently yet assertively pried her hand off of the material.

"Neji, let go of me at once." Tenten nearly jumped. The voice was still so familiar, yet she couldn't quite put the voice to the face. She turned awkwardly, and opened her eyes to her sleep disturber.

"Hyuuga Hiashi…" Tenten said, more to herself than anyone else. She quickly added on a "-sama…" so as not to show disrespect. That wouldn't be good, not at all.

Her voice was quiet, and she was extremely shocked with what was going on. The voice that came out wasn't hers, but it also sounded terribly familiar. What was Hiashi doing in her home, waking her up? She turned to look around, and realized suddenly that he was not in her home, but she was, in fact, in his.

"How nice of you to finally wake up, Neji." Hiashi said, with the authority still clear in his voice. His never changing facial expression consisted of strict eyes, his brow drawn ever so slightly downwards. It wasn't so much a look of discontent as a look of a fearless leader. Nonetheless, it scared the wits out of Tenten.

And wait, he called her Neji?

She didn't dare defy his words. She looked down, finding herself wearing a white robe that had become quite loose during her sleep. Her skin was much more pale than it was the night before, and her undergarments seemed much more constricted, as it seemed an extra organ of sorts was occupying them.

"The he--?"

"Wake your cousin, Hinata." The leader of the Hyuuga clan ordered, though his tone was not harsh. "Both of you have been acting considerably strange this morning, and I don't want it to continue. Smarten up, you're both part of the Hyuuga clan." He turned, and seemed to glide out of the room, the sliding door closing behind him.

Tenten knew that the relationship between Neji and Hiashi had been considerably warmer after the Chuunin exams, though she knew not why. That didn't matter at the moment, however, since she had other questions roaring in her mind.

She looked around for something to analyze herself with, and found that Neji didn't have a mirror in his room. She didn't dare to breathe, or at least, she didn't think to as she searched the room for something reflective. A large picture frame held up a piece of Kanji calligraphy that Tenten knew said 'Honor' on the opposite side of the room. She looked closer at the frame, noticing that it had indeed had a piece of glass in front of the calligraphy. She took the frame, and moved it this way and that to see herself in the reflection.

Except it wasn't so much herself she saw, but indeed Hyuuga Neji.

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she stood frozen for a long period of time. She wanted to scream, but found herself unable to. She set the frame back on the wall and stepped back, not wanting to look anymore. The thought of a genjutsu didn't even cross her mind, she was just so shocked by it all.

Wait, what was that about Hinata?

Tenten didn't know the girl all too well, but she knew she wouldn't dare disrespect or go against what Hiashi said. The man was strict, especially on her. Tenten knew something must've been up with the girl. She moved over to the sliding door, occasionally losing her footing and almost falling over a little. Neji's body was so obviously different from hers, it'd take some getting used to.

She pushed back to the door, looking out into the hall. She stepped out of the room, knowing she was going to get terribly lost in the huge estate.

--

Neji opened his eyes to a dark room, discomforted by the strangely hard surface he was sleeping on. He cringed slightly when he felt an odd cramping sort of pain in his lower abdominal area and held said area with his right hand. His skin was so much more smooth there than it usually felt, but he decided not to question it too much. He did wonder, however, why he seemed to be wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt to sleep instead of his standard Hyuuga robes.

His mind swirled uncomfortably as he became disoriented when he tried to get up. What time was it? Usually his room was lit up well when the sun poked through so he could wake up early to train. Perhaps it was so early that the sun had yet to greet him. He tried to find his way around the room, but realized that he wasn't where he usually was. He whirled around and uncomfortably smacked right into an apparent shelving unit. He rubbed his chest, they had hurt when he so gracefully decided to meet the furniture of this unfamiliar place.

Wait, 'they'?

He looked down, still disoriented but without a doubt curious now.

Oh, hello there.

* * *

**Author's Note:** School's started, bleh. But I'll keep writing nonetheless. I've a pretty easy semester one, though my semester two is going to pretty much bite my head off D:

Apparently doesn't send out alerts when a writer replaces a chapter, so I'll be updating the last chapter with really general info.


	3. The Meetings: TO BE REWRITTEN

**Body Swap**

**A.N. Hey again, minna! Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm glad my fic has been able to humor you! My birthday is today! Happy Birthday to me! YAY!**

**Just to clear up some confusion that might happen in this chap, when I say a person's name, such as Naruto, I mean Naruto himself, or his soul; not his body, which would be Hinata. I mean, Naruto, who is in Hinata's body, not his actual body.  
****When I say a character's voice, then I mean the body's voice. For example, if I say Neji's voice, I would be refering to TenTen, because she now has Neji's voice. Err, just tell me if you're confused and I'll try to explain again.**

**Also, I don't know what the actual Hyuuga estate looks like, so if I get the descriptions wrong, don't hate me, okay?**

**On with the chap!**

**Disclaimer: If I honestly owned Naruto, do you think I'd be writing fanfictions?**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Meetings**

As Sasuke crawled through the window (which he had recently spent an excrutiatingly long time prying open), he was thinking about how the body swap had happened. He stared, with pity at his unconscious figure on the ground. He gingerly picked up the phone and returned it to its base. He then lifted his fainted figure which was his female teammate, which he found was difficult in the pink-haired girl's body.

As the Uchiha was in the middle of the action of picking his body up, a pair of onxy eyes slowly lifted, widened, and Sakura (in Sasuke's body and voice) screamed. (Wouldn't you like to see that?)

Sakura squirmed in the arms of Sasuke, causing the two to topple over.

"Sakura, stop--no wai--"

"Ahh!"

**CRASH**

Okay, it wasn't really a crash, more like a "plop", but you get the idea.

The two were left in an awkward position, with Sakura on top of Sasuke, which looked like Sasuke was try to "get it on" with Sakura. Yes, the term "get it on" is corny, and I simply made it off the top of my head. Or maybe I heard it at school. I dunno.

Sakura abruptly got off Sasuke, knowing it would be awkward to be on top of _herself. _Slowly, she opened her mouth, and managed to gasp out:

"Wh-who are you? No, what are you?"

The Uchiha sighed. He replied, "I'm Sasuke."

The once-green-eyed-but-now-onyx-eyed-girl laughed. Her laugh got louder and the Uchiha bagan to wonder if the turn of events turned her insane. A few seconds later, he found the laugh irritating.

He stood up and said, "I'm serious, Sakura. We've swapped bodies."

The girl instantly stopped laughing and a look of horror struck her face. (Or Sasuke's face) She was about to scream again when a hand clamped her mouth shut.

"Sakura, stop screaming. Or rather, don't even start again. Just take a deep breath, and calm down."

The kunoichi did as told, and then sternly looked into her own eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, ("if that's really who you are..." she mumbled.) what's going on? Why did we switch bodies? What caused to to happen? Why--" She was about to continue her string of extremly annoying, stupid questions, when a hand clamped her mouth shut, again.

"I don't know." Sasuke said firmly. He was obviously annoyed.

They sat in silence until the phone rang. Sasuke got up and pressed the button that read "Speaker Phone" on it. He would need Sakura to say everything since they swapped voices, but he would need to hear the conversation to tell her what to say.

"Oi! Teme! I have something to tell you!" The voice on the other line said, or rather, _shouted_.

"That's obviously Naruto, but..." Sakura started with a whisper.

Sasuke nodded, and finished her sentence, "That's not his voice."

"HEY! Teme! Can't you hear me? And what's with all the whispering? Is Sakura-chan there? WHAT IS SHE DOING AT YOU'RE HOUSE? IF YOU'RE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING--"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura said. Realizing what she did, she clamped her mouth with her hands. (Or Sasuke's. Depends on how you look at it.)

"HOW DARE YOU, TEME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! ...It's odd because you sounded kinda like Sakura-chan there..._she's _usually the one telling me to shut up..." Naruto continued.

"Oi, dobe, what's with your voice?" Sasuke asked.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Why are you calling me a dobe? Usually the teme calls me that..." Naruto said confused.

"Just answer the damned question..." Sakura said, fuming.

"I dunno what's wrong with my voice. For some reason it's squeaky and softer than my usual voice, and what else is weird is that I woke up and found myself in a pretty white room with Neji and TenTen shaking me to wake up, and they said they switched bodies! What a bunch of idiots they are--OW!"

On the other line, repeated beatings could be heard with Neji's voiceshouting, "WE ARE NOT IDIOTS!"

After some shuffling, Naruto came back on the phone.

"Urgh...geez, what's _their _problem...anyways, I--OOH! HINATA'S HERE TOO! HI HINATA!"

"Dobe. You're waving at a mirror, not my cousin." TenTen's voice could be heard in the background.

"Ne, TenTen, isn't Hinata one of _Neji's _cousins? Not yours?" Came Naruto again.

"I told you! We Switched bodies!" Neji's voice came again.

"Ya, ya sure. Hey, wait...if I'm waving at a mirror...then that means..."

"You're in my cousin's body, and she must be in yours." Came TenTen's voice again.

A moment of silence.

"Is anyone there?" Sakura asked. When no one answered, the two ninjas knew something was up. They promptly jumped out of the window, and back in to get a key to the house. Then they jumped out again, closing the window behind them.

* * *

Shikamaru walked down the stairs of the Yamanaka household.Seeing that no one was in the kitchen, he opened the front door and left. 

_'Sneaking out the window is too troublesome...' _He thought as he quickened his pace to his house.

When he finally got there, he put on a totally fake and cheerful face. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Said Nara-san, somewhat annoyed.

"It's me, Yamanaka Ino!" Said Shikamaru, in a totally-out-of-character kind of way.

"Really? Well, come in then!" replied the Nara, opening the door with a big motherly smile.

_'She never gives _me _that smile...' _The lazy shinobi thought. _'Then again, she doesn't smile at me at all...'_

"You won't believe what Shikamaru said today! He claimed to be you! I was appaled!"

Shikamaru stopped for a minute. _'Oh boy, now I'm going to look like a complete idiot thanks to the troublesome woman...'_

"Where is Shikamaru now?"

"He's upstairs crying for some odd reason. Probably because he found out he wasn't a girl. I knew he always wanted to be a girl..." The Nara said, walking away, mumbling things that vaguely sound like, 'that son of mine' and, 'knew he wanted to be a girl...'.

Shikamaru inwardly fell over and sweatdropped. _'Does she really think that about me?' _He made his way up the stairs.

What he found upstairs was not a pretty sight. He saw himself, staring at the mirror with wide eyes. His figure was not moving, and tear stains from a recent "sob attack" were clearly visible.

He cleared his throat. "...Err...Ino?"

Ino's eyes slowly moved to the left and landed on her own figure. She quickly snapped them back to the mirror.

_'Dear Kami-sama...she's gone into trauma...I'll have to use my last resort...' _The cloud-watcher thought.

He cleared his throat again. "...Dumb Blond..."

Ino's eyes widened. She got out of her position and immediatly raised her hand and slapped him across the face. _Hard._

The Chuunin winced and staggered a bit, but quickly regained his composure. "I'm glad I got you back." He said while rubbing his new cheek.

Ino's eyes saddened again. "So it's true. We _have _switched bodies, haven't we?"

Shikamaru sarcastically gasped. "No, really? With the way I'm in your body and you're in mine, I would've _never _guessed!"

Ino smirked. "Shut up..."

Shikamaru's face turned serious again. "I don't think we're the only ones who've switched bodies." He said.

Ino raised a brow. "Huh? Why?"

"There's only one reason why we've switched bodies, and it includes the others."

Ino picked up a nearby phone. "Well, then. We should call the others, meet up with them, and find a way out of this situation, shouldn't we? Let's call Sakura-chan. I have a feeling she's in trouble like us."

"What makes you say that?"

Ino smirked. "Just call it, bestfriend-knowhow."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever you say..."

Ino dialed the number. The cheerful voice of Sakura's mother came on the phone. "Hello?"

"Haruno-san, may I please speak to Sakura-chan please?"

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru. I just saw Sakura jump out her window and head for the Uchiha Mansion with raw determination on her face!" Haruno-san said cheerfully.

Ino sweatdropped. "...And you did nothing to stop her?"

There was a very short pause, indicating the person on the other line was thinking. "Hmm...nope!"

Ino sweatdropped again. "Err, thanks Haruno-san..." And with that, she put the phone down.

"Well?" Shikamaru asked.

"She's not there. I think someone else was in her body though, Haruno-san said Sakura had "raw determination" on her face."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "So...what's your point?"

Ino fell over. For a genius, he's pretty clueless... "Sakura NEVER has determination on her face,unless she's trying to get Sasuke-kun, that is."

Shikamaru felt a twinge of jealousy. "So...do you still chase after Sasuke?" he asked, blushing a bit.

"...To be truthful, no...I gave up on him a while ago...I mean, he doesn't even ackowledge me...what's the point?" Ino said, her eyes shifting to her feet.

"Hn..."

Ino looked back up. "...Why...?"

_'...Crap...' _Shikamaru thought. He was starting to tremble when the phone rang.

He picked it up. "Nara residence. What do you want." He said casually.

"...I'm guessing that's Nara..." TenTen's voice came on the phone.

"With the way you're talking, I'm guessing it's one of the prodigies. So which one? Hyuuga or Uchiha?" Shikamaru retorted.

"It's Hyuuga. Uchiha's in Pinky's body." A loud, "HEY!" could be heard in the background from Sakura. (With Sasuke's voice)

Anyway, I'm guessing you've switched bodies with Yamanaka." Neji said.

"Yep." The Nara said simply.

"In that case, we're all in the same bad situation. Grab Yamanaka and get to the Hyuuga Estate. And get my cousin too. She should be in Uzumaki's body and house."

Shikamaru sighed. Joy. Another stop to go to.

"Yeah, whatever. We'll be there shortly." With that, the shadow-possessing ninja hung up, and said to Ino, "Let's go. We're picking up Hinata."

Ino nodded in reply. They then (like everyone else) jumped out the window. Running a couple blocks away, they broke into Naruto's apartment, and found Hinata on the bed, unconscious.

Shikamaru sighed. Oh well, it'll be easier than dealing with her constant stuttering. He lugged the body of Naruto over his shoulder and they continued on their journey to the Hyuuga Estate.

They got there. How were they gonna get in? The usual way. Break in through a window.

"Took you long enough..." What appeared to be Sakura said.

"First of all, who's who?"What appeared to be Neji asked.

"Shikamaru. Switched with Ino." Shikamaru said with his hand raised.

"Neji. Switched with TenTen."

"Sasuke. Switched with Sakura."

"FUTURE HOKAGE! SWITCHED WITH HINATA-CHAN!" Yelled Naruto enthusiasticly.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped. Hinata who had just awoken when everyone said who they were and who they switched with. Isn't that convenient?

"Okay. I think we should tell Tsunade-shishou about this. Maybe she can help us." Sakura said. Ino nodded at her bestfriend with approval.

"It's settled then. We will go see the Godaime." Neji said.

* * *

**A.N: Just to clear another thing up. I hope I didn't offend anyone by saying "dumb blond" because I have nothing against blond people. In fact, one of my bestfriends is blond, and she is very smart. Just to make sure I didn't make anyone think I'm a butt-head.**

**Sorry if the chappie was not satisfactory. I believe I forgot to thank all reviewers last chapter so here it is!**

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME WHEN I GET A POSITIVE REVIEW. IT'S YOU GUYS WHO MOTIVATE ME TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS FUNNY AND SENSIBLE. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.  
**

**Err...yeah...I'm not gonna answer each review individually because apparently, we aren't allowed to do so. But know that I always read my reviews, and that I consider everything you guys say. Thank you very much.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Chippie**


	4. The Godaime: TO BE REWRITTEN

**Body Swap**

**A.N: After a long time of not updating this fic, I hope some of my reviewers and readers haven't felt that I've abandoned it. Like I said in the author's note in a previous chapter, I'm not giving up on it.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are having fun during your summer vacation, I know I am. In August I will visit my relatives in Malaysia, but my brother's bringing his laptop, so I'll be able to type out the next chapter even while I'm there.**

**Also, to answer the question of one of my reviewers, Lady Awesome, yes, the idea of Shikamaru's mom thinking Shika wanted to be a girl is odd, but I just put that in there to add some sort of "thing" for Shikamaru in my fic. Something funny to add to his character.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd get rid of the fillers. (Not that I have anything against them, but they're getting tedious) But of course, I don't, so I can't...(cries in a corner)**

**Also, I don't own Charlie's Angels. No I don't. No I don't.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Godaime's Words**

"Alright...let's do this..." Said Sakura. The group was waiting outside the Hokage's office, thinking of how to explain the situation.

"Come on, Forehead! Hurry up and knock!" Ino said exasperated. Why couldn't they just walk in, tell Tsunade about their problem, find out how to fix it, then go home?

"Well, it's not so simple, Ino-pig. How would _you _feel if _you _were the Hokage, and a group of people came into your office, saying, 'Hi! We've all switched bodies! Tell us how to get back to normal, please!' ?"

"I would tell them the solution!" Ino said confidently.

"You wouldn't know what the solution was, so how would you tell them something you don't know?"

"I'd tell them to all buy my beauty products! There's no problem if you're pretty like me!" Ino shouted, causing the group to sweatdrop, and a few bystanders to whisper things like: 'I knew he wanted to be a girl...his lazy get-up was so fake...' (because Ino's in Shika's body)

Anyway, Sakura finally opened the door to the Hokage's office...only to find the Hokage herself asleep on her paperwork, with several sake bottles around her desk and on the floor.

Sakura coughed, causing the Godaime to instantly wake up, and flail around yelling, 'What? What? Yes of course I'm awake!', all the while having a print of her paperwork on her face, causing everyone to sweatdrop or fall over.

Once Tsunade finally composed of herself, she ran her eyes over the group.

"Hello everyo--" She cut herself off in midgreeting. She narrowed her eyes at everyone.

_'Their chakra patterns have...swapped...'_ She thought. _'Is it possible that I drank too much sake that I can't even properly read chakra patterns anymore?'_ She asked herself.

She smirked. _'Nah, that's not possible. I can _never _drink too much sake...'_ And with that thought, took another swig from a nearby saucer.

"So..." Tsunade started. "Tell me. How have you screwed up your lives _this _time?"

Eveyone sweatdropped.

"Err...to make a long story short--" Sakura was cut off.

"We've all swapped bodies. Me, being Tenten, am switched with Neji, Sakura's switched with Sasuke, Naruto's switched with Hinata, and Ino's switched with Shikamaru." Tenten said. She wasn't one to butt into a conversation, but she couldn't take the waiting anymore. She just wanted to be switched back to normal, and have a _good _rest of the day.

Tsunade quietly snickered. _'Wow...they really screwed up this time...'_

She looked up. Everyone was glaring at her. She sweatdropped.

"Eheh...gomen..." She said, returning to her usual pose with a cough.

"Mmmhmm...and do you have any idea as to why this has happened?" Tsunade asked, putting down her saucer.

Everyone was about to shake ther heads, when Shikamaru replied, "Yes."

The groups' heads' turned to Shikamaru. "What?" They all asked.

"I think I know how we got swapped." He said with a smirk.

"You flipping idiot!" Ino exclaimed, whacking the lazy shinobi across the back of 'his' head. "Why the hell didn't you tell us then?"

"I never got a chance to! Everytime I wanted to tell you guys, we always had to run off, sneaking in and out of each other's windows!" Shikamaru complained.

"It doesn't matter! Just tell us how we got switched!" Sakura shouted with a mix of happiness (From knowing that they will know how they got switched) and anger. (From knowing that they could've known earlier)

"The guys should be the only one's to understand." Shikamaru explained, crossing his arms. When the other guys gave him quizzical looks, he sighed and continued.

"Think about it. What happened the night before this mess? What happened at Ichiraku's?"

"Well, we ate our ramen, then payed our bill." Neji started.

"Then Ayame took the bill and gave us those coins..." Continued Sasuke.

Both of the prodigies' eyes widened. "No way..." They said simultaneously.

Naruto stared at both of them. "Ne? I don't get it..." He said, pouting.

Shikamaru sighed again. "What did we do with the coins?"

"We wished on them!" Naruto said proudly, as if he found the cure for a fatal disease.

"Wished for what?"

"To understand the girls better because they've been acting like bi--" A hand clamped over his mouth.

"Might not wanna say that right now..." Sasuke said as he removed his hand from over Naruto's (Or Hinata's) mouth.

"And what happened after we made that wish?"

"We went to sleep, woke up and were found to be switched!" Naruto said.

"Do you understand now?"

"...No..." Naruto said dumbly, causing the guys to fall over.

Shikamaru, tired of trying to get Naruto to understand something so simple, that it could be taught to a hamster, leaned over, and whispered in Naruto's ear. When Shikamaru leaned back, Naruto replied with an 'Ohhh...'.

...3...

...2...

...1...

Naruto's (Or Hinata's) eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "OHHHHH!" He exclaimed.

The guys sweatdropped. Then feeling 4 dark auras coming from beside them, slowly turned around to meet the eyes of 4 enraged kunoichi.

"..You _wished _for this to happen..?" Ino asked, trying to hold back her fury.

"...Technically...no. We only wished to understand you guys better." Shikamaru said, slowly backing away.

"But, as an outcome, this happened. So in a way, you _did _wish for this to happen." Tenten stated.

"...When you put it that way...sure...?" Neji replied, inwardly trembling. He knew exactly what was going to happen soon.

"I-in that case, w-we have every reason..." Hinata started.

"...to KICK YOUR SORRY ASSES!" Continued Sakura.

And so, the five minutes of hell started. As for Tsunade, she sat back, and enjoyed the show.

"This is better than Charlie's Angels..." She said.

* * *

After five minutes of beating the crap out of the guys, (Which felt like an eternity for the males) The girls walked back to their standing positions in front of Tsunade. The guys did too, except they _crawled _back, and stayed on the ground. 

"Well, from the information you've provided, I have the solution to your problem." The Hokage said, putting her elbows on the desk and folding her hands together.

"The coins of which you speak of are called 'Ganmou Coins'. They are everywhere in the world, but are invisible."

"So then how come we were able to see ours?" Asked Sasuke.

"I was getting to that. You see, the Ganmou Coins will appear to the people who are truly worthy of a wish, or need to learn a lesson. They will also become visible to the people who will deliver the coins. However, so that the wish is not made by the people who deliver the coins, the coins remove any desire the deliverer may have while delivering the coins."

"So, in our case, it was Ayame who was the deliverer, and we were needing to learn a lesson." Stated Neji.

"Yes."

"A-ano, what a-about the solution to our p-problem?" Hinata asked shyly.

"There are special paper charms called 'Negai Charms'. Like the Ganmou Coins, they are everywhere, but are invisible. The only differences are that they are charms, only appear when someone who wished on a Ganmou Coin has learned their lesson, and reverse the effect." Tsunade said, taking yet another swig from the saucer.

"In addition to that, you have a deadline. You all have a month to learn your lessons. Both kunoichi and shinobi." The blonde 50-year-old said, folding her arms.

"This is going to be so troublesome..." Said Shikamaru.

"Also, this isn't required to reverse the wish, but..." Tsunade started.

"And it just got even more troublesome..." Said Shikamaru again.

Tsunade glared. "Anyway...for safety purposes, I'd like it if you learned each other's jutsus, and act like your switchee. If an enemy country found out about our little problem here, they'd attack and we wouldn't be at our strongest."

Everyone looked expectantly at Tsunade. Finally Naruto asked, "Ne, Tsunade-baachan? That's all, ne?"

"N-" Tsunade couldn't even finish the two lettered word, as the group broke out into a string of complaints.

"Awww man!"

"Kami-sama...there's more?"

"We're gonna be here all day!"

"So frik'n troublesome..."

When all of a sudden...

**SMASH**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!"

And shut the fuck up they did. You see, during those complaints, Tsunade involuntarily focused chakra up to her fist, and unaware of the fact that she had activated her Super-Strength, punched her desk out of fury while she screamed the demand, causing the desk to break into a million pieces.

Everyone moved back a good ten feet.

"Ahem. Anyway...to speed up your 'recovery', you should spend all your time with your switch partner. Learn about them, become better friends with them, and learn the lesson together." The fifth Hokage said as she sat behind her completely destroyed desk.

Hinata blushed. _'S-spend all our time w-with our s-switch partner? A-all that t-time with N-naruto-kun...'_

**_'SHANNARO!' _**Inner Sakura boomed. **_'Plenty of time to win Sasuke-kun!'_**

_'Great...I'm stuck with this lazy-ass...'_ Thought Ino.

Everyone else just sighed.

"But what about our missions?" Asked Neji.

"I will not give you any missions for the rest of the month, unless they require only two people." The blonde Hokage explained. "Don't worry about them. The missions that require only two people are simple and don't take long to complet--"

Just then, Shizune ran into the room, panting.

"T-tsunade-sama!" She said breathlessly. "The Akimichi household is overflowing with food!"

"Uh oh..." The guys said.

Tsunade sighed. "Let me guess...Chouji got a coin too?"

"Yep..." Sasuke said solemnly.

Tsunade sighed again.

"The Akimichi clan will take care of it. They'll probably eat all of the food before we can send anyo--"

"Godaime, we have a problem..." Said Kakashi, walking into the room, dragging behind him two Maito Gai's behind him.

"What the hell is up with everyone interrupting me? How many times was it? Four?" A thoroughly annoyed Hokage asked, to no one in particular.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened here?" Sakura asked. (Though it appeared Sasuke was asking)

"Wow! I never heard Sasuke say so many words to me before!" Kakashi exclaimed, causing everyone except Sasuke and Sakura to snicker.

"They all switched bodies. Sakura switched with Sasuke, Neji with Tenten, Naruto with Hinata, and Shikamaru with Ino." Tsunade explained.

"Oh. That explains it..."

Everyone looked at Kakashi expectantly.

"Oh yes, the problem...as you can see, there are two Maito Gai's here." He pointed to them, making his point. **(A.N: My, that sounds weird...) **"One of them claims to be the real Maito Gai, the other claims to be Rock Lee."

"Lee...what did you wish for...?" Neji asked, shaking his head.

"Well...you see...I took the coin to Gai-sensei, and said that I'd wish for more youth for the both of us! But he said that we had too much youth already, and if we got any more, our Youth-o-Meters would explode! So I wished to be just like Gai-sensei, and I woke up this morning looking like him! What an honor it is to be the splitting image of Gai-sensei!" One of the Gai twins explained. Everyone sweatdropped. They've been doing that alot lately, haven't they?

Tsunade sighed again. She looked at the 'Body Swap People'. "You may leave. Learn each other's jutsus. Master each other's characteristics and habits. Get the hell outta here."

Everyone nodded and walked out of the room. As they closed the door, they could hear the snickers from Tsunade.

"Yep, they really screwed up this time..." They heard her say before she repeated the story of the coins and the charms.

* * *

**A.N: I'm so sorry if this chappie wasn't satisfying! I read it over, and was like,**

**"They aren't going to be happy that I haven't updated this fic for like a month and a half, and came back to give them this piece of crap!"**

**(Sigh) I'm soooooo sorry! Gomen Nasai! I'll try to make the next chapter more satisfying, and since the group is split into pairs, and learning each other's jutsus, there's bound to be some romance in there!**

**Again! Gomen Nasai!**

**Chippie**

**P.S. I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded faster than this one did!**


	5. The Departure: TO BE REWRITTEN

**Body Swap**

**A.N:**** Ohayo, minna! I updated sooner, ne? Yeah…**

**My cousins and my one of my cousin's boyfriend came over to stay at our house for the weekend. It was fun…we had light 'quarrels' about who was crazier, lol.**

**I was thinking of submitting the script of a Naruto play that my friends and I presented at school. Look out for it!**

**To answer the question of one of my reviewers, spider-boy, no, I can't read Spanish, but my friend is Spanish, so maybe she can translate for me. Go ahead and write your reviews in Spanish. Sorry for the late reply.**

**ON WITH THE CHAP!**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own Naruto, just the plot of this story. If anyone tries to recreate this in anyway, I'll report it. No offense…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Departure**

"Mou…" Naruto complained, clutching his stomach. The group had just stepped out of the Hokage's office, and was making their way to the training grounds.

"Ne, my stomach is feeling all weird and hurting…" Naruto moaned, making a face.

At this Hinata reddened. "A-ano…there might b-be a slight p-problem…"

Everyone turned to her, when…

"Oi, Sakura…" Sasuke tapped Sakura on 'her' shoulder.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun? What is it?"

"Do you…have a…urination problem…?" He asked, face red, head turned away.

"N-NANI?" Sakura said shocked.

"Err…because I currently…feel…_wet_…" He said again.

"KAMI-SAMA! STOP COMPLAINING! GEEZ, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU PEOPLE KEEP MOANING AND COMPLAINING…AND WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP SO WE CAN GET TO TRAINING ALREADY?" said a totally-out-of-character Neji.

All the girls (minus Hinata, who was redder then usual) stared at the guys. They were about to think that the recent turn of events had turned them insane, when they realized…

'_Aww, crap…' _They thought.

Their train of thoughts was broken up when they head fast tapping. Everyone looked at Shikamaru. He was tapping 'his' foot in a fast beat, his eyes looking around. He crossed his arms and said:

"Anyone got chocolate?"

Ino stared in disbelief. "But…you _hate_ chocolate!"

"But I've suddenly gotten a craving for it…" Shikamaru said, surprised at himself.

Tenten turned to the girls. "I think I know what's wrong with them…"

Sakura nodded. "Me too…"

"So…is it your time of the month…as well?"

All the girls nodded.

Ino squealed. "All our flow times are synchronized! That's a sign of true friendship!" She said, enveloping the other girls in a group hug.

The guys were too preoccupied with their new, "bodily changes" to hear the whole story, so they gave the girls quizzical looks.

"Ano sa, ano sa! What are you girls talking about?" Naruto asked, still clutching his abdomen.

"This would also explain why we've been acting all…yeah…" Sakura stated. The guys nodded for her to continue.

"Err…we--or rather, our bodies are going through menstruation this week…"

Silence. And then…

"SHIT!"

"OH CRAP!"

"KAMI-SAMA! WHY NOW?"

"Frick'n troublesome…"

After the "Five-second-spasm" performed by the guys, they quickly composed of themselves and went over to their switch partner.

"Maybe we should…get the…sanitary napkins before we…train…?" Tenten started slowly.

"Err…yeah…maybe we should do that…" Neji said.

"Good luck. We'll see you in a month!" Ino said, hugging the girls again.

"Ino-pig…it's not like we're going away on a trip. We all live in Konoha, remember?" Sakura stated, sweat dropping.

"Yeah, but we'll be spending all our time with our switchee, remember?" Ino stated.

"Even so, we'll have encounters with each other sometime during this month." Tenten countered. Ino just shrugged.

The guys swapped handshakes, and returned to their positions next to their switch partners. The group gave one last look at each other, and then slowly, everyone was separated into their pairs.

First were Tenten and Neji, walking the walk of soldiers, side by side.

Then Naruto and Hinata left with Naruto putting 'his' arms behind 'his' head, but not before Naruto (or Hinata) exchanged friendly punches on the arm with Sasuke (or Sakura).

"See ya later, Forehead-girl!" Ino said cheerfully, giving Sakura a final hug before leaving.

"Yeah, see ya soon." replied Sakura. And with that, Ino dragged Shikamaru off to get him some chocolate, and other specific items.

A little ways away, they could hear Shikamaru mumble something under his breath. Though they couldn't hear exactly what he said, they knew he offended Ino somehow, as immediately after, she whacked him across the head.

After the couple was out of sight, Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn…?" He replied.

"Let's go get you some pads." She said, patting his back. The mention of the sanitary napkins made a flicker of pink go across Sasuke's (or Sakura's) face, as they walked to the store.

* * *

**A.N:**** Wahhh! I know I said that I'd make some romance happen, but it's already 3 o'clock in the morning! I'm sorry minna! I'LL GET CRACKIN' TOMORROW! FOR SURE NEXT CAP WILL HAVE SOME ROMANCE! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!**


	6. The Messages: TO BE REWRITTEN

**Body Swap**

**A.N: OMG! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY, MY WONDERFUL READERS! **

**I can explain! At first, I got a terrible case of that wretched Writer's Block! So I decided to think on what I was going to write, and then nothing came to me! So then my family and I had to go on a trip to Malaysia, to visit my HUGE family there! This lasted about 3 weeks, and I know I said that I'd update there, but I didn't realize how slow the Internet connection my Aunt had at her house, and my dad and brother hogged up all the computer time anyway! GAH!**

**And THEN, school started! DAMN YOU ROTARY!**

**However, I have spawned ideas for TWO NEW STORIES! I'll type them up as soon as I finish Body Swap!**

**I'm so sorry! I will put as much romance as I can in this chapter!**

**P.S. I have decided to make all the characters around the same age as they are in the anime, perhaps a year older. (Each) Sasuke escaped Orochimaru's grasp...yadda yadda yadda, use your imaginations as to what happened to Orochimaru, and how Sasuke escaped.**

**Disclaimer: I scream, you scream, we all scream for Naruto! ...But we don't own it!**

**And...uhh...I don't own pain killers...or the song,"I Said I'm Naruto!" by Toshiro Masuda...yeah...**

**--**

**Chapter Six: The Training & The Message**

"Oof!" Neji muttered as he fell to the ground. He and Tenten had begun sparring after they had gone to the supermarket, and taught each other the basics of their fighting styles.

"Geez, Neji!" Whined a frustrated Tenten. "Why do you keep falling over like that! I know I'm not that clumsy!"

Neji glowered up at the girl in his body. "Well how the hell do you expect me to move swiftly while I'm wearing this cursed thing you call a sanitary napkin!"

Tenten sighed. Twelve. He acted out of character and snapped at her twelve times. Most of the time it was at the supermarket, when they were buying the pads. She went into deep thought as the memory came into her mind...

_Flashback:_

_"Okay, Neji, try not to create a stir with anyone, okay? It may be tough, with the menstruation and all, bu-"_

_"How...**DARE** you think, that **I **would create a stir!" Too late, Tenten. Other customers in the store are looking at you!_

_Tenten tried to shush him, however that only brought the hormonally-pissed-off-Hyuuga even more rage._

_"DON'T TRY TO SHUSH ME!" Neji boomed. "IT'S RUDE, AND I DON'T LIKE IT!"_

_Tenten could feel a huge headache coming on. Damn, she needed an painkiller...badly._

_"Okay, let's just go in the proper isle, get what we need, and get the hell outta here..." Tenten nearly pleaded. Nearly._

_"Oh! So now you're giving me orders, are you?" Tenten gritted her teeth. Sure, Neji was going through female menstruation, even though he was indeed, not a girl, and currently arguing with someone who was in his body, while he was in the other's, but dammit, he was plucking Tenten's nerve chords as if he was playing the harp. (Did that sound as stupid as I think it did?)_

_"NO BODY GIVES ORDERS TO HYUU--" Tenten quickly clamped the other's mouth shut. She couldn't even begin to imagine how enraged Tsunade would have been if their secret got out, even among the citizens of Konoha. You never know who's playing Undercover these days._

_Using all of her will power to not beat the crap of her teammate in her body, (Yes, she was that pissed) Tenten picked up two packs of sanitary napkins, rushed to the cash register, and after receiving her change in coins went out the door in one fellow swoop._

_Not realizing she was still clamping her own mouth shut, a cry escaped her throat as she flung her hand away. Staring at the blood on what were currently "her" fingers, Tenten yelled out, "You bit me!"_

_"Well, I don't like it when people put their hands over my mouth!"_

_Tenten sighed again. "Whatever. Just put this pad on, and then we'll begin training."_

_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE ME ORDERS!" Neji screamed._

_That was it. Tenten snapped._

_"I WASN'T A FRIGGIN' ORDER, HYUUGA!" She screamed in a voice louder than what he had previously screamed at her with. "I WAS SIMPLY TRYING TO GET WHAT WE NEEDED TO GET US THE HELL OUTTA THIS MESS!" Neji started cowering beneath her as she began to rant about him not trying to control the emotions._

_When she finished, they both silently walked back to Tenten's house, Neji staying a good distance away, without being too far away, in case she might yell at him for being slow. They didn't have to worry about any nosy parents jumping to conclusions, as Tenten was an orphan, and Neji was usually out training at this time of day._

_People from the store who saw the big commotion got into groups and said many things. Things like:_

_"Awww, acting like a married couple at such a young age!"_

_"We were like that before, weren't we, honey?"_

_"I wonder where they went off to in such a hurry...(perverted laugh)"_

_Anyway, things between them were almost restored back to normal when they reached the house. As soon as Neji was blindfolded and Tenten put on the pad for him, they left the house and started training._

_End Flashback_

"Oi." Said a voice. Tenten looked up. It was Neji. "Sorry about my outburst."

Tenten was shocked. Never had she seen and/or heard Neji apologize for ANYTHING before.

She grinned. "That's fine. Sorry I went all..."Kaboom" on you."

"Whatever." Neji stood up. "We should hurry with this." They resumed their stances. Neji came out of his stance and walked over to Tenten.

"W-what are you doing?" She sputtered, still holding the newly learned Hyuuga stance.

"You're not doing it right." He became closer. "Straiten your arm and move your left foot more to the right."

After doing as instructed, Tenten watched Neji sigh. "Still not quite it..." He said. Going around behind her, Neji grabbed her wrists and pushed himself against her.

Holding back a gasp, Tenten felt a giddiness she had longed to feel. Against her will, she had secretly admired her stoic teammate for quite awhile now, but didn't act on her feelings for she might have broken their priceless friendship. They were teammates, and friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

_'Though it feels great to have Neji hold me...but...' _Tenten thought. _'He's in _my _body...it feels kinda weird...' _She closed her eyes. Maybe if she imagined they were in their own bodies...

"**AH-HAW!**" Cried something from above. The teens immediately separated as they looked at the circling bird above them. Neji held his arm out; the bird landed on it.

Untying the envelope from the Hokage from the bird's leg, Tenten said: "I wonder what she wants now...she's never sent an envelope before..."

After unfolding the contents of the slim, white package, the bird promptly lept off Neji's current arm, and flew away, perhaps, to poke the eyes out of some passerby.

The message was typed out as a document, with blanks where custom things were needed to be filled out, which Tsunade had indeed done. From the looks of her writing, she had drunk a lot of sake after having to put up with TWO Maito Gai's.

The message goes as followed:

Dear (The names Hyuuga Neji and Tenten were drunkenly scribbled here),

With your current predicament, I, the Hokage, (Tsunade was spelled "Soonawday" here) have decided to help you recover quicker by (givvin j00 appparment rooooooom, 403 of Sakigake Towers sooooo daaaat j00 lives togetherssss andleern mooooore about j00selves)

Please find enclosed, (j00r rom keey)

Your family members and teachers have been notified of your problem.

Thank you, and goodluck.

Sincerly,

(Soonawday)

(Huge drool stain right here)

Sweatdropping, Tenten picked up their room key. "Perhaps we should stop training for now and move into our apartment first..." Neji nodded, and so they lept in different directions to pack their things.

_'Too bad he couldn't hold me longer...' _Tenten thought as she glided from tree to tree.

--

"A-ano...Naruto-kun...shouldn't we resume t-training...?" Hinata was shyly tugging on Naruto's sleeve as he stuffed his face with ramen at his favourite ramen bar, Ichiraku.

"Mmmmm...Hrinama-chanmm," Naruto started, spilling ramen bits everywhere. He stopped, and shyly swallowed and wiped the table which he slobbered food all over.

"Heheh...gomen..." Naruto said crossing his arms behind his head.

Hinata sweatdropped. "I-it's alright, Naruto-kun. B-but really, we should continue our t-training..." She said, doing the "finger-thing".

"Hai...but Hinata-chan, we've already covered the Byakugan, and we've sort of done the Jyuuken...don't forget to mention I've taught you how to use Kage Bunshin...don't you think that's enough for today?"

Hinata thought. She was exhausted from the training--who knew Kage Bunshin was such a huge chakra-eating technique?

She looked up at the sky. _'Ano...maybe Naruto-kun is right...we've done quite a lot today...' _She looked over at Naruto, who was once again stuffing his face.

"Oi, Naruto!" The Ichiraku Guy said, looking at Hinata. (Who is in Naruto's body) "You're girlfriend here eats just as much as you!" He laughed and turned around, to continue cooking.

Hinata turned red. Girlfriend? She never thought that being with Naruto would make them be considered as a couple. She turned a darker shade of red.

"**AH HAW!**" A bird from above landed on Naruto's shoulder.

After untying the envelope from the bird's leg, Naruto and Hinata spent a very long time trying to decipher Tsunade's drunken writing. They discovered that they were going to live together in room 405 of Sakigake Towers.

"WE HAVE DECIPHERED THE CODE!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata gulped. _'L-living with...Naruto-kun?' _She thought turning even redder.

Naruto slapped Hinata on the back. "Haha! I know it's gonna be fun, Hinata-chan!" He said, smiling a foxy grin. "Just you, me, and those paper charms!" He said, pointing out in front of them, which appeared to be nothing. Then the place freeze-framed in one of those neato pictures where the colours are brighter, and the picture's all glowy, while the song, "I Said I'm Naruto!" played through the air...

...Yeah...

"I hope the apartment building is gonna be big enough!" Said Naruto. He then had a thoughtful look on his face. "I wonder how many beds there are..."

Hinata turned a shade of red so dark, that it wasn't even part of the Crayola Pencil Crayon Kit, thinking: _'B-b-beds?'_

"Haha! It doesn't matter anyway. If there aren't enough for both of us, we can share, right?" Naruto continued, looking over.

**THUMP**

"Eh? Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked shaking a fainted Hinata. "Hinata-chan?" He shook her harder.

"**HINATA-CHAN?**"

--

"Oof..." Shikamaru said, plopping onto the grass. "I'm exhausted..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ino screamed, whacking him over the back of his head. "WE JUST STARTED FIVE MINUTES AGO! YOU'RE JUST BEING LAZY!"

"So troublesome..." He replied, rubbing the wound. "You know, by hitting me, you're actually hitting yourself, causing damage to your own body..." He rotated the left shoulder. "Whacking me here a few hours ago caused a bruise. You'll feel _that _when you're back in this body."

"I KNOW I'm whacking myself." Ino said. "That's why I'm whacking you in places where the wounds won't show. Like, where clothing would hide bruises."

"Hmmm..." Shikamaru contemplated on that. _'Maybe she's smarter than I thought she was...'_

"HEY GUYS!" Came a familiar voice. They looked over. It was Chouji.

"Oi, Chouji." Shikamaru said. He stopped himself from saying anymore. _'Does Chouji know...about the switching?' _He thought. He looked at Ino expectantly. She nodded in understanding.

"Oi, Chouji." She mimicked, crossing her arms and slouching. She also pretended to sound like good ol' lazy Shikamaru. "Heard that your house exploded with food." She faked a yawn. "What's up with that?"

"Oh yeah!" Chouji said. "Last night, I made a wish on that coin, you see. And my wish was to never be hungry again, 'cause ya know, when I get hungry, the yen in my wallet seems to disappear. So then I went to sleep, my house was overflowing with food! And then I couldn't find that coin anywhere! So then I just decided to eat the food!" He put on a big smile. "And now I'm not hungry anymore!"

Ino and Shikamaru's eyes were huge. Chouji? Not hungry?

"The apocalypse is coming..." Shikamaru mumbled.

Ino stared wide-eyed at Shika. _Idiot! _He could tell she was trying to telepathically tell him. _You're supposed to act like me!_

He sighed. "You sure you're full," He started, putting on one of Ino's sneers. "Fat-ass?"

Chouji swelled. "**BIG BONED!**" He screamed.

Ino then noticed something in Chouji's hand. "What's that?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah!" Chouji turned back to normal. "The Hokage told me to give this to you!" He held out an envelope. Ino took it. "She said that if I read the message, that she'd chase me around Konoha and punch me in the face with that monster-strength of hers." He shivered. "Anyway, I gotta tell her the story about why my house was overflowing with food in detail now, tell me what you wished for next time we see each other, 'kay Shikamaru?" Chouji said, running back to the Hokage's office.

While reading the message, there were many sweatdrops, "So toublesome..."s from Shikamaru, plenty of "What the _hell _does _that _say?" from Ino, and "There's drool on the key!" from both.

After a while, they found out (thanks to Shika's knowledge) that they would be staying in Room 404 of Sakigake Towers.

"Great!" Ino exclaimed. "It's bad enough I have to spend most of my time with him, and that we switched bodies, but now I have to live with the lazy-ass?" She sighed. "Whatever. I'm gonna go get my things. I'll meet you at the towers in three hours." She said, dragging her feet toward her house.

Shikamaru sighed. He pulled out a piece of chocolate and ate it. _'I hate menstruation...' _He thought. He sighed again.This was going to be a very troublesome experience.

--

Sasuke's left eye twitched. He was currently seated in front of Sakura's mirror, in her nice, PINK room. Why? Because Sakura insisted that she fixes her hair (Which is on the body that Sasuke is currently in) so that they look "normal". He glared at the mirror. It showed what appeared to be him, combing a brush ever so delicately through what appeared to be Sakura's hair.

_'It's my hair for now...' _He thought angrily. It's not that he didn't _like _Sakura's hair, it's just that he was hormonally pissed, like Neji (but not as much) and felt stupid for being so helpless in his current state.

_'Stop thinking that...'_ He told himself. _'You have more inportant things to think about right now...like finding those charms.' _He began to think about how they were going to find something that was invisible withing a month.

_'The month of hell...' _He thought skeptically. He was then distracted by Sakura breathing on his face. He looked from her and back to the mirror.

His eyes widened.

He swallowed a lump back down his throat.

His heart raced.

He realized, the in the mirror, Sakura and himself looked like they were...

...a couple.

His eyebrows twitched. _'Although we do look pretty good as a couple...' _NO! They were friends! Nothing more, nothing less! _'...But blue does go good with pink...' _Shut up! It will never work! _'...But ...' _NO!

Ah, inner turmoil. Don't you just love it?

Anyway, Sasuke was sweating by now. He couldn't take it anymore. And instead of doing the logical thing and simply stop staring at the mirror, he did things the _hard_ way.

"Sakura," He took hold of the brush. "I think I should comb your hair...err...my hair...err...the pink hair..." He struggled with his words.

Sakura blinked. "Uhh...okay..." She handed him the brush and sat on the bed. Sasuke went around into the bathroom.

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled blissfully. Spending time with Sasuke...what more can she ask for?

_'...Alot...' _she thought. _'Alot more...'_

"**AH-H--**"

**BASH**

"What the heck?" Sakura exclaimed. She ran over to the window. There was a messenger bird from the Hokage, which bashed into the window. She un-tied the message, and read. _'Now I get to live with him!' _She thought. Just then, Sasuke came back in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Sasuke-kun! Loo-!" She stopped dead when she saw him. She jumped back with a "Woah!"

"What?" He cocked one eyebrow. Sakura shakily pointed to the mirror. He looked in, and face vaulted.

Sakura's pink hair was now in a shape that resembled a chicken. (If you're stupid, that means it looks exactly like Sasuke's hair)

Sakura quickly ran over, took the brush back and combed with all her hopes that she would return her hair to it's original shape, while Sasuke read the note.

_'All family members...' _He thought. _'What if...nah. She isn't stupid enough to tell _him_. But...having to deal with two Maito Gais, and by the looks of her writing, she just might have been drunk enough to do so...' _He kept on contemplating as Sakura desperately combed.

_'Nah. She couldn't have told him...'_ He thought.

--

"WAHAHAHA!" Kisame roared with laughter. He held his sides together. "I-I can't b-brea-! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The whole Akatsuki base was filled with laughter. Every member had a copy of the letter sent by the Hokage. Itachi held the original in his trembling hands.

"S-stupid...little b-brother..." He tried to say without laughing, but failed horribly. "Now y-you're even MORE weak!" He snickered with the rest of the Akatsuki members.


	7. The Halloween Special

**Body Swap**

**A.N. YAY! People don't hate me! Lmao. I think I have a lot less reviewers though…lol.**

**ANYWAY…yes, you read the title correct, people…THIS IS A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!!! XDXDXD**

**And…uhh…don't mind the crazy people who review that know my name and have insides with me…they're all just evil people…**

**I PRAY YOU PEOPLE LIKE THIS CHAP! THIS IS GOING TO BE COMPLETELY CRACK! IT STILL IS PART OF THE ACTUAL STORY! I THINK…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teletubbies, Kingdom Hearts 2, Legend of Zelda, BLEACH, or Batman. Wait…we're talking about Naruto…well, I don't own any of those things! I just own this storyline! XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Halloween Special**

His cold, light teal eyes moved slowly to his right, to look questioningly at his brother. Then to his left at his sister. When neither gave sign of comprehension of what had happened, the man sighed.

"…Why the hell am I dressed in red and green spandex with a yellow cape?"

* * *

"It was a dark and stormy night…"

"EEEEEEEEK!!!"

Someone sighed. "Naruto," they said. "I haven't even gotten to the scary part yet."

"Oh." The other said. "Continue, then."

The other person sighed a "Troublesome…" and then continued.

"…It had happened so very long ago…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!" Naruto screamed again.

"I knew telling ghost stories while having Naruto around would be troublesome…." Shikamaru sighed.

The light went on. A girl with pink hair and a boy with dark blue hair stepped into the basement of the Sakigake Towers. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Sasuke asked, staring at the group sitting in a circle.

"We're telling ghost stories…but Naruto isn't really making it as fun as it should be…" Ino sighed.

"T-there there, N-Naruto-kun…" said Hinata, as she awkwardly patted her previous body Naruto was crying and clinging to her in.

"I (sniff) ONLY WANTED TO MAKE IT HAPPY!" Naruto cried. "BUT NO! IT HAD TO SNAP AT MEEEE!!!"

"…Make who happy…?" Tenten asked.

"His pet tumbleweed" Hinata mouthed. Everyone looked at each other. Naruto loved that tumbleweed…it must have hurt him to have it snap at him.

"Wait a second…" Neji said thoughtfully. "His tumbleweed has nothing to do with what we're doing now…and tumbleweeds can't talk…they're inanimate objects…"

"Oh yeah…" Everyone said. "I forgot…"

Neji began to get worried. Ever since they stepped into that hotel and began living there, the abnormal became the normal. For instance, they somehow got to the towers at the exact same time. Ooooooooooooo.

And then, when they walked in, they walked in at the exact same time. Ooooooooooo.

And then, when they went to the front desk they saw someone who looked EXACTLY like Hayate Gekkou, and they were all like, "Aren't you dead?" and then the sprinklers went off, and then Hayate melted into a shlop of goop, and so he died. AGAIN. Oooooooo.

And then Kakashi, who magically materialized out of nowhere, got his hair set on fire, which would have been impossible because the sprinklers were still on, and then he ran around, screaming: "AHHHH! MY HAIR!! My impossible-to-draw-hair! AHHHHHHH-Oooo…this actually feels kinda good…-WAIT AHHHHH! MY SCALP! IT'S BURNING MY SCALP!!!! AHHHHH!" And then Kisame, who also materialized out of nowhere with Itachi, chopped off Kakashi's head, which magically popped back on, and then Kisame was randomly attacked by a female squid, and then Kakashi, the giant squid and Kisame all disappeared, leaving Itachi to laugh at his brother for being in a girl's body. Oooooooooooo.

**WHACK**

"STOP STARING AT MY BOOBS!" Tenten screamed, knocking Neji out of his reminisce.

"BUT I'M IN _YOUR_ BODY!" Neji retorted.

"WELL, STOP STARING AT _YOUR _BOOBS!"

"I DON'T HAVE BOOBS!"

"WHAT ABOUT MAN-BOOBS?"

"I DON'T THINK THEY EVEN EXIST!"

"YES, THEY DO, ACTUALLY." Sakura joined in on the shouting.

"WHY AND HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Sasuke joined in the shouting as well.

"I DON'T KNOW! IT JUST KINDA OCCURRED TO ME!"

"HEY, FOREHEAD! I NOTICED THAT TOO!"

"IS THAT SO, INO-PIG?"

"THIS IS SO TROUBLESOME!"

"DATTEBAYO!!!" Naruto shouted softer due to Hinata's speaking impediment.

"WOULD YOU LIKE SAUSAGES OR EGGS?" Yelled a waiter from the level above, no doubt scaring some of the customers.

And Hinata, who could not join the shouting due to her not wanting to do so, merely asked, "Why are you shouting?"

"WHAT?" Everyone asked loudly.

"W-why—"

"WHAT?"

"W—"

"WHAT?"

"WHY ARE YOU ALL SHOUTING, DAMMIT!"

Silence. After realizing what she had said, she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"YAY! Hinata-chan learned how to shout!!!" Naruto glomped Hinata.

Hinata, who was near suffocation due to Naruto's glomp, turned a billion different shades of red, and then spontaneously combusted.

Nah, just kidding. She got up, turned around, fell over, and THEN spontaneously combusted.

"…Whoa…" Neji said. "Hiashi is SO not gonna like this…"

Then, Hinata came back to life from her combusted state, and everyone was like, 0o.

"…I-is there something wrong?" Hinata asked. The others just slowly shook their heads.

"Hey guys! I got a great idea! Let's go trick-or-treating!" Tinkie Winkie from The Teletubbies said.

"OHEMGEES! IT CAN TALK!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You know, I never really noticed it was there…" Ino said. The others who were telling ghost stories nodded in agreement.

Sasuke looked at the others like they had all grown four other heads. "You guys never noticed that _thing_," He pointed at Tinkie Winkie "was here?"

"Well, I did…" Tenten said. "But I just thought it was some abnormally large garden gnome or something."

Silence. Then a cough.

"…So are we gonna go trick-or-treating or what?" Tinkie Winkie asked.

"Err…we don't' have costumes…" Sakura reasoned.

"Yes we do!" TInkie Winkie said. He opened up a door that materialized out of nowhere. He led the gang up the stairs to a gorgeous dressing room with a billion rows of costumes, billions of meters long. Oooooooooo!

And so, they got dressed.

* * *

Sasuke felt VERY uncomfortable. Being the fact that Team Seven in their original states had two boys and a girl, they, and when I say they, I mean Naruto and Sakura, had decided to cosplay as Riku (who Sasuke was going to be), Sora (who Naruto was going to be) and Kairi (who Sakura was going to be) from Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts 2!

Now this was a good plan and all, but since they had switched bodies, there were slight difficulties.

Our beloved ex-Sharingan user was now dressed in a tight and short pink dress, which was what Kairi usually wears in KH2, showed all of Sakura's body's curves. This caused Sasuke to (against his will) have several nosebleeds whenever Sakura wasn't looking. (Yes, this seems wrong, but it's still a Guy's mind, right? Not saying that all guys are leches, a lot of them are really sweet :))

Sakura was wearing what Riku would usually wear. I can't describe it, 'cause his attire is just too hot.

And, since the little Hyuuga heiress was inhabiting Naruto's body, Hinata was wearing the Valor Drive Sora attire. 'Cause it just looks so badass.

Naruto, therefore, was left to be with Ino and Shikamaru. He was wearing a Kokiri uniform and a green wig. He was basically dressed as Saria from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Being that Saria's skirt is rather short, Naruto sort of…drooled on the costume as he stared at Hinata's creamy white legs. Shikamaru, being in Ino's body was wearing an elegant dress, being Zelda. Ino, being now in Shikamaru's body, was dressed as Link.

Neji, being in Tenten's body, cosplayed as Hisana from Bleach. Tenten, being in Neji's body, cosplayed as Byakuya from Bleach. How appropriate…:)

"Dudes…where'd the huge garden gnome go?" Naruto asked.

Everyone looked around. They couldn't find Tinkie Winkie anywhere. Then they heard a scream.

"It came from this way!" Shikamaru shouted. Everyone ran in that direction, only to find the gigantic blue…thing…being strangled by…sand?

"Why the HELL did you put me in this…HIDEOUS THING when I was asleep?" Someone from the other side of the huge ocean of sand and Tinkie Winkie said…err…shouted.

"I-it wasn't my fault! LALA AND DIPSEY TOLD ME TO DO IT!!!!" Tinkie Winkie screamed. He was then dropped on the ground. The sand "crawled" back to its owner.

The gang saw three people. One was dressed up as Batman, another Robin, and the last Batwoman.

Silence rang through the air as the two parties locked eyes. Then, something slowly occurred to Naruto. He opened his mouth with a huge gasp, and slowly raised his index finger to point at the person dressed as Robin.

"G…Gaara?"

Silence again. Then the Body Swap gang face vaulted. HARD.

Everyone looked up to get a closer look. Then they face vaulted again. HARDER.

Yes. Gaara, the new Kazekage, was dressed as the ever so young Bird boy, sidekick to Batman, who looked to be Kankuro, while Temari was Batwoman.

And then….

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto started pointing and laughing maniacally at Gaara. The others knew exactly what was going to happen next…

"HAHAHHAHAHA—AHHHHH! OHEMGEES! OHEMGEES! I'M BEING BURIED IN SAND!! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!"

The others just shook their heads in shame…as they watched Naruto flail.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Naruto sat up. He was in bed, in the room he was currently sharing with Hinata, which, unfortunately was low-class, and had suspicious markings on the wall…

"Thank goodness…it was just a dream…"

He felt something underneath the covers. He lifted them and found an odd looking bear.

"Huggie, huggie!" It said evilly.

"No! I'M TOO BIG FOR BEARS!!" Naruto screamed, but the bear somehow latched itself to Naruto.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPP!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Naruto sat up. "Another dream?"

He felt something under the covers. He lifted them, and found that he had grown eight tentacles.

"AHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto sat up. "Again? Why do my dreams always pick on me?"

He felt something under the covers. He lifted them, and found Tinkie Winkie, Dispey, Lala and Po, from the Teletubbies.

"AGAIN, AGAIN!" They screeched as the little televisions on their stomachs turn on and showed Naruto a video of the Hokage banning ramen from Konoha and tearing down Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Temari asked.

Gaara shrugged. So did Kankuro, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke and Sakura. They had just witnessed Naruto in a very odd pattern of awaking from a nightmare, immediately falling back asleep seconds later, and waking up again. They watched this with amusement as they ate their Halloween candy.

* * *

**A.N. The ending was a little rushed, but I was pretty happy with the outcome anyway. (Sniffles) Thank you so much, everyone…OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! YOU ALL ROCK! (Everyone who reviewed, that is…and the other readers, too. But please, PLEASE review so I can know just how many people enjoy my story!)**

**I getting loaded up on homework, so I won't be updating for a while…but I'll be back! NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!!!**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! I LUV U ALL!!!**


	8. The Christmas Special

**Body Swap**

**A.N. HEY PEOPLES!!! 1one11one1!!!11one!!eleven**

…

**Don't mind that…anyway, right after the Halloween Special, comes the Christmas Special! HOW FUN!!! 1!!!!lolz1112onehundredandeleven**

…

**Yeah…anyway, this will be more of a focus on SasuSaku and ShikaIno, but I PROMISE (Swear to heart, hope to die, nevergoonfanfictionagaininmylife AMEN!) that the next chap will be based on NaruHina. PROMISE!!**

**Oh yeah, and to Ari Phoenix, I don't really get your question…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto OR BLEACH…or Merriam Webster's Dictionary…**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Christmas Special**

Naruto looked wearily around the nicely laid out ballroom before him, the wide, marble floor sparkling with a custodian's hard, un-fairly paid work, which may also be called slavery. Err…I mean…a cleaned floor…yeah…a clean floor…

"Wow, that just killed the whole chapter…WHERE HAS MY HUMOR GONE??" Chippie screamed at her laptop screen.

Anyway, what was Naruto doing at a fancy-shmancy ballroom? Well, it wasn't just him. The whole gang was there too. After his torture from the end of the last chapter, Naruto found himself and the others being shaken violently by that bastard of a garden gnome, Tinky Winky. Is that how you spell his name? I dunno. I can't remember.

Well, after his 'sleep' so RUDELY interrupted, the blue…thing…pushed them back into the dressing room, and locked them in, for twenty-one days without food or water, or access to a bathroom. (Technically, they'd be DEAD by then, but they're Genins. They can't _possibly _die...)

Naruto cringed as he remembered the horrors of the dressing room. Brushing the HORRIFYING thought out of his reminisce, he continued his journey down memory lane.

After those twenty-one, treacherous days, the gang was finally let out of that hellhole by a…stuffed animal?

"What the hell?" Screamed Kon from BLEACH. "I thought I'd find hot babes here, but…hey wait, you're not that bad…" He said, beginning to stare at Naruto, who was in Hinata's body.

"Why you little…" Neji growled. Kon raised a brow.

"What? Are you le-" Kon was suddenly interrupted by Ichigo Kurosaki, who nicely and thoroughly squished the poor stuffed lion.

The gang looked hungrily at the 16-year old soul reaper, and then a huge girlish scream erupted from the orange haired boy as the gang, for food…and other purposes…raped him…

…Yeah…

So after the gang properly was groomed and satisfied their needs, they went to the front desk, where they met Hayate Gekkou, who for some reason was alive…AGAIN, and was told that they were invited to a Christmas ball. Neji and Sasuke explained how they were on a quest and simply didn't have time. But, as the gang turned away, Hayate put them all in a gigantic burlap sack and got the Teletubbies (Minus Tinkie Winkie) to forcefully dress up the gang. This resulted in plenty of nosebleeds from the guys, as they caught several glimpses of the female bodies they now inhabited, in an almost nude state. The custodians hated them after that.

And now Naruto was dressed up in a beautiful, yet simple white gown, with frills at the straps, a large light blue bow with a sliver center at the chest area, and a smaller bow at the side of his right knee, where the dress has a slit coming down in a crescendo. He was wearing white, sparkly high heels, which fortunately for him weren't so high.

Suddenly, his body now inhabited by what he believes was a cute, timid girl walked up to him.

"N-Naruto-kun…would you like to dance? I-it is a ball a-after all…" Hinata shyly offered.

"Uhh…sure!" Naruto replied energetically. He jumped up from his seat, and lead Hinata to the dance floor.

Sakura smiled as she saw the two. She sighed as she looked as her other, stoic teammate. She had fantasized a relationship with him…but she knew that the relationship she dreamed about is very unrealistic. He would be SO out of character: smiling, laughing, and having a good time with her…

She sighed. Her plan for the perfect life was nothing more than a fantasy…they were allies, and somewhat friends. Nothing more, nothing less. After they retrieved him from Orochimaru, Sasuke had grown closer to Team 7. He was someone they could rely on, and they were people he could trust…but she wasn't someone he could be in a relationship with.

To ponder this more, Sakura walked over to the balcony across the vast ballroom. Dodging several fan girls (She had gotten used to it now) she took long strides and leaned on the railing of the large balcony. A thin layer of snow was on the ground, and soft flurries were slowly coming from the sky. Sakura sighed as she watched the magnificent sight, until…

"Oi."

Sakura jumped back as she realized it was Sasuke. She couldn't even detect the fact that he was there, her being submerged in her thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are _you _here?"

"…I'm just thinking about things. What about you?"

Sasuke was silent for a while. "Looking after a teammate." He replied.

Sakura chuckled inside. _'I knew it. That's all I am to him…'_

"…And a friend of mine." He finished. Sakura looked up in shock. Slowly she pointed at herself in question.

"…Well, duh." He said.

Sakura blushed. She realized how romantic this meeting would be if they were in their own bodies. She examined the nice dress her body was in, a strapless dress, just a few shades darker than the pink of her hair, had a V-cut to just below the bust, with a white chest…part in place of where the V-cut would otherwise expose skin. Pearls dangled over the white part in a sort of "smile" position. From the waist down, a cut was made flowing out to the sides. A white dress, as an extension to the chest part covered her legs, preventing her creamy legs to be exposed.

"Sakura."

Sakura jumped back again.

"Are you…okay…?" Sasuke asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"A-ah…hai." Sakura answer uneasily. She never had him ask her this before.

"You're lying." Sasuke concluded. "What are you not telling me?" He leaned in, to add to his 'technique of intimidation'.

"Ah…" Sakura needed a scapegoat…a new song had just started. She got an idea.

"Would you…like to dance…?" She asked uneasily. Sasuke raised a brow.

"…Sorry…I don't dance." He replied.

"Ah…yeah…that's what was worrying me…that you would reject me…_again_…" Sakura said. She was starting to put together her lie...and she was liking it.

"…"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine…just don't make a big deal out of it."

Inner Sakura's head exploded. _'SHANNARO! TRUE LOVE PREVAILS!'_

Sakura did a double take. _'He…accepted?'_ She was shocked.

They took their poses, and they danced to a waltz. I know close to nothing about dances, so I'm just going to leave the movements to you.

"Sasuke-kun…you're so good at dancing the female parts…why is that?"

He stayed silent. He couldn't possibly tell her that he was enrolled in the female class instead of the male class because it was cheaper…he also couldn't tell her how everyone didn't suspect that he wasn't a girl at all in that class either…

"…Call it…beginner's luck…" He cringed at the cliché-ness of the phrase.

Meanwhile, Ino was looking in on the couple. Broken-hearted, she walked away, and was about to leave the ballroom when a certain lazy shinobi stopped her.

"What's the hurry?" He said.

Shikamaru was currently clad in a lavender dress that ends with the dress in waves near the end, and a couple ropes of purple crystal going down from the top right shoulder to the left waist. The upper part of the dress was like that of a halter-top. I just realized how funny this statement would be if the gang hadn't body-switched.

"…Nothing…" Ino said, trying to get past Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked to where Ino had been looking. He saw the two shinobi dancing in the moonlight. He looked at Ino.

"I thought you said that you didn't like Sasuke anymore." He said, with a bit of a harsh tone.

"…I-I…I don't know…" Ino said, sadly confused. "I…didn't think that I liked him…I'm pretty sure I still don't…but something is just…" Ino shook her head. "Never mind. What do you know anyway…?" She walked past him.

Shikamaru grabbed her arm. "A lot more that you think." He replied. He walked her over to a couple of chairs.

"Alright. Now tell me what's wrong." Shikamaru said, sitting Ino and himself down.

Ino was surprised. Usually, Shikamaru didn't care about how she felt.

"…I…don't think I like Sasuke…but something…just makes me feel…unhappy…about them being together…" Ino said, looking away. She couldn't gaze into her own eyes with Shikamaru's stare.

**(At this point, people were staring at the two. They saw that it was SHIKAMARU who was telling INO about how 'he' doesn't like Sasuke, and that he feels depressed that the avenger was getting closer to Sakura. **

"**Forget about Nara wanting to be a girl, I think he's gay!" One person said to another. Of course, the couple didn't hear him.)**

Shikamaru sighed. "I think…that you never liked Sasuke."

Ino's eyes bulged. "WHAT? How can you say that! Sure I don't like him now, but—"

"Well," He cut her off. "Maybe you did, but only for a short while. You didn't like him for all this time…you had stopped liking him after Sakura had ended your friendship."

Ino raised a brow. "Your argument is invalid."

Shikamaru raised a brow as well. "Nice choice of words. Dictionary?" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Merriam Webster's. Anyway, your argument IS invalid. If I stopped liking Sasuke then why would Sakura and I have been fighting over him for all those years?"

"Because, you were fighting with Sakura. You unintentionally led yourself to believe that you liked Sasuke, because Sakura had ended your friendship, and you unintentionally found something to rival her for. You wanted to make her angry. You wanted what you thought she shouldn't, or couldn't have." He replied smartly.

Ino stared long and hard at Shikamaru. She suddenly looked away. "Well then," She started. "Why am I so upset with them getting closer together?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I thought you were smarter than that." He said. "You were fighting Sakura over him, and lost. You 'failed the mission'."

"…I guess you're…right…" Ino admitted slowly.

Shikamaru smirked. "When am I never?"

"Thanks." Ino said. "You're a great pal."

"Hey look, mistletoe!" One passerby remarked. He then immediately tripped over a chair.

"Huh?" Shikamaru and Ino looked directly above them. They saw a small plant, with little green leaves, and tiny white berries just above. The couple blushed furiously. Suddenly, a large group of people surrounded them, chanting: "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Among the chanting idiots, were Neji and Tenten, to whom many glares from Shikamaru and Ino were directed toward.

"We thought you were on our side!" Ino screamed over the chanting idiots.

"Well, we were dancing, and then we saw that you guys were under the mistletoe and we wanted to see you kiss!" Tenten stated. Neji smirked.

"Actually…I never knew Neji could dance…" Tenten said. She looked suspiciously at the said person.

Neji was silent. He couldn't tell her that he, too, was enrolled in the female dance class because it was cheaper, and that he, too, wasn't suspected of _not _being a girl in that class either…

"…Beginner's luck…?" He nervously stated.

"Geez…that's SO cliché!" Tenten and Ino stated.

Neji got stubborn. "Aren't you supposed to be kissing Nara now?" He said to Ino. Ino and Shikamaru reddened again.

The two looked at each other. "Well, this is gonna be awkward." Shikamaru stated.

"Ah…maybe…we'll just…close our…eyes…?" Ino nervously said. Strangely, she didn't want to _not _kiss him…she…was unusually _enjoying _this…

And with that, they both closed their eyes, and slowly leaned in. Their lips touched for just and instant…and then…

BANG!

HEADS EXPLODED!

THUNDER ERUPTED!

FIRE TURNED INTO ICE!

DARK BECAME DAY!

FORKS TURNED INTO KNIVES!

CATS BARKED, AND DOGS MEOWED!

HAMPSTERS STARTED EATING FOOTBALLS!

CLOCKS FELL FROM THE SKY!

MONEY WAS THROWN AS WEAPONS AT PEOPLE FOR NO REASON!

THE OZONE LAYER RIPPED APART, AND THE SUN TURNED INTO A GIGANTIC SWIMMING POOL!

THE UNIVERSE WAS DISCOVERED TO BE A GIGANTIC DOOR-KNOB!

OH THE HORROR!

…Actually, there was just a big flash…but…no one needs to know that…(:P)

For a brief moment, Shika was Shika, and Ino was Ino. Teal eyes met brown, and their beings fell out of their bodies. Retraction of the other soul began, but then everything was pulled back to…

Ino gasped. "What the hell?" She muttered. The crowed cheered. THEY HAD KISSED!!!!one11eleven

She looked down at her fingers. They were still Shikamaru's. "Did you feel that?" She worriedly asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah…I felt like…we were back…to our normal selves…" He said, getting up from the ground. (Yeah…he fell over XD)

"I-I think…that we almost found the charm…" Ino stated.

"We're going to have to talk to Tsunade…again…" Shikamaru said.

"Good plan."

And with that, they left to go upstairs to their room. It was late, and they had too much excitement for one night. But this time…they left hand in hand…

"…Can I still get a dance…? Ino shyly asked.

"…Sure…" Shikamaru replied.

* * *

**A.N. Yay! I finished the chapter! I hope it wasn't TOO horrible...not as much laughs here as the Halloween special. Sure, alot of people laughed, but others felt it was way too random. So I decided to bring out the** **romance! GO SHIKANINO AND SASUSAKU!!!**

**Don't worry, minna! NaruHina and NejiTen are coming along!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW AND I LUV YOU ALL!!! (Le Smooch) **

**-Chippie **


	9. The NaruHina: TO BE REWRITTEN

**Body Swap**

**A.N.**** I'm sorry I updated so late, minna! I was having a writer's block…of how to put this chapter into words…and I had to finish my French final…**

**Also, I put up a new ShikaIno one-shot called 'Picture Perfect'. He he…I was working on that too…**

**All right…so this chapter is going to be ALL NaruHIna! (Plus a little explanation from Godaime-sama, of course!)**

**So I would like to say…PLEASE ENJOY THIS INCREDIBLY LATE CHAPTER OF BODY SWAP!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THIS FANFICTION. ANYONE SAYS OTHERWISE, THEY BE TALKIN--#$!  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The NaruHina

Two figures ascended the steps of the Hokage's tower. One had a look of determination on their face and the other…well…didn't…

Pushing through the door, the two stepped into the room, clearly wanting answers. The Godaime looked up in mild surprise. Most people would knock before going into her office. This was a surprise. Her surprise was immediately replaced with a look of disgust as a nauseating smell reached her nostrils. Holding her nose, she fanned the air around her.

"Geez…did you guys miss like…your baths for a month or something?" She asked. The two before her twitched with mild anger.

"Well," Shikamaru started. "We haven't exactly gotten over the fact that we'd see each other naked, so yes, I guess you could say that." Tsunade stifled a laugh, causing Ino and Shikamaru to glare.

"Well, you guys need to SOMETIME." The fifth stated bluntly. "Anyway…what is it that you wanted from me?"

"Godaime-sama." Ino started. "Shikamaru and I would like to ask you a few questions…regarding the Negai Charms…" She glanced over at her partner, the Nara, only to find him staring off at the clouds through the windows of the Hokage's office.

"You've got a nice view here…" Shikamaru mumbled. He was immediately smacked upside the head.

"Ask her!" Ino barked. She was getting tired of this.

"What? Oh yeah…" Shikamaru said, snapping out of his daze. He cleared his throat as if he was about to begin a speech.

"Tsunade-sama…as you may know, a while ago, a Christmas ball was held at the Sakigake Towers. During the event…Ino and I…we believe we may have found the charm…but we were not able to grasp it." The shadow-possessing ninja explained. His cheeks turned a delicate shade of light pink. He turned his head away in an attempt to hide it.

"I see…now, did you find the charm by…I don't know…hugging, or kissing?" Tsunade said with a hint of mischievousness. Her lips curled up at the ends when she saw both teens turning away, a barely visible red mark flooded into their faces.

"Well…" She said, grinning from ear to ear. "I wish I could explain some things to you, but that would put your chances of returning to your regular bodies in jeopardy." She sighed. "But, I can safely say that you guys are on the right track. Keep it up, and you'll be out of the body-swap in no time."

Ino raised a brow. "Keep up doing _what_? Kissing?" She asked. After realizing what she said, she blushed again.

"Hmm…something like that. But…you should never deny your feelings."

Shikamaru sweat dropped, realizing that her last statement seemed to not have any relevance to their situation whatsoever.

"Oh…and one more thing…" Tsunade said, with a tint of mischievousness. She was about to continue, but she decided something else. She turned to her assistant, Shizune. "Ne, do you mind calling Naruto and the rest of that group? I have something I need to tell all of them…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

'_Dark trees loomed high above the forest path, preventing the sun's rays passage onto the dusty path below. Bits of rubbish and debris were scattered everywhere, and the sight was rather repugnant to behold. Corbin the Great cautiously sauntered the area, making a look of detestation as he noted the emaciated troll to his left. The creature gazed into the depths of his pupils with such sadness and suffering as he walked past it, revulsion showing in his eyes and in the air around him…'_

"AUGH!!!" Naruto cried out. "Hinata-chan, the big words in this book hurt my head…" Naruto said, crying river tears. The two were currently in a bookstore…why? Naruto. Naruto and his first-grader level of thinking. See, Naruto figured that since they were looking for the charm, and that the charm was paper, they'd have to look where a lot of paper was. And what place has more paper than a bookstore?

And so they went to a plaza with a bookstore.

"W-well, Naruto-kun…" Hinata shyly said. "Why don't you go check some other books?"

"Good idea, Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, earning glares from other customers. "We should spread out! That way we'd cover more ground! Err…paper!!" He said, almost forgetting about his headache and skipped off to the children's section of the store.

'_That…wasn't what I meant…Naruto-kun…' _Hinata thought, staring as Naruto began to be harassed by little children.

Hinata sighed to herself. She knew herself that looking in a bookstore for the charm was…a rather dumb idea…but where else would they look? They had no other ideas…and no other leads.

Hinata laughed to herself. Naruto was pretty dumb…but it was his hard determination that got him through the toughest situations. That was the main reason she liked him. His drive…

Snapping out of her reminisce, the heiress noticed a familiar face at the entrance of the bookstore. He motioned her over with stern eyes. Stern…_white_ eyes.

'_Father…'_ Hinata thought. _'What could he want from me?'_ She cautiously walked over. He led her over to an alleyway right next to the store.

When they were alone, Hinata bowed. It was what all the members of the Hyuuga family had to do to show respect to the leader. Hiashi had a sort of disgusted look on his face as he looked at Hinata…

…No…not Hinata…

…What Hinata was_ in_…

…_Naruto's body…_

"Hinata…" He started, hiding his disgust. "I've something very important to tell you. It is…regarding your future."

Hinata stared at her father with a confused look on her face. "M-my…future? I don't mean to be rude, b-but what does that mean?"

Hiashi sighed. "I mean, regarding your future husband." Hinata's eyes grew in shock.

"W-what are you implying, f-father?" She asked. She was getting an uncomfortable sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I…I've arranged a marriage…to Neji." Hiashi finally explained, looking away, almost ashamed of himself. "You will be married at the end of the year."

Hinata couldn't swallow it. A marriage…to Neji? But…that would have been incestuous! And besides, she had already devoted herself…to Naruto…

"B-but…" Hinata choked out, giving him a wavering stare. "Why…? Why Neji-niisan??"

Hiashi looked down in shame. "Because you are the heir to the Hyuuga family Main House. It looks rather obvious that you cannot rule over the Hyuuga family."

He stared her down and continued. "Though you have gotten stronger, it appears you're developing in too slow a pace. Neji already knows what it's like to be a leader, him being much more powerful and tactical than you, and he would be the ideal heir to the family. But there is no way for a member of the Branch Family to take the position of the Main Family heiress, unless through marriage."

He stared straight ahead. He obviously didn't like needing to make two members of the Hyuuga family, the noblest family in Konoha, marry each other to strengthen their power.

"I have arranged it so that after you're married, Neji will take control. You will not have to worry about taking on such a big task any longer. It's all taken care of for you."

Hinata looked down from her father's gaze. He thought she couldn't do it. He thought she was useless.

Useless.

UseLESS.

Without use.

_Unneeded._

Of no significance.

**A hindrance.**

The chord of her nerve slowly stretched.

'_It looks rather obvious that you cannot rule over the Hyuuga family.'_

It stretched longer.

'_It appears you're developing at too slow a pace.'_

Longer.

'_Neji already knows what it's like to be a leader, him being much more powerful and tactical than you, and he would be the ideal heir to the family.'_

Longer.

'_Neji will take control. You will not have to worry about taking on such a big task any longer. It's all taken care of for you.'_

Snap.

Her hands slowly turned into fists.

"I haven't talked to Neji about this yet—" Hiashi was cut off by a small noise from Hinata. He raised a brow. Had she cut him off?

"As I was saying, I haven't—" He was cut off again by the same noise, though it was a little more coherent this time.

"…What did you say?" He asked, his tone sounding a little annoyed and shocked at the same time.

"…I said…" Hinata muttered, looking up slowly. "…No."

Hiashi glared at her. "What?" Hinata didn't care anymore.

She was _not_ useless.

She did _not_ need someone to make her decisions for her.

She was _not_ weak.

She was developing _just fine_.

She did _not_ need Neji to take over for her.

Hinata glowered up at her father. "I said, no." Astonishment discreetly leaked out of Hiashi's usually stoic face.

"What's the point of me marrying someone if I do not love him…?" She asked. She kept her steady tone.

"I wouldn't want you to marry an idiot from down the street." Hiashi said, regaining his composure. "I'm only deciding what is best for you, and for the family."

"Gomen ne, father. I have already considered someone for my husband." Hinata said, still with a steady tone.

"And who might that be?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Silence rang heavily through the air as Hinata's words rang through Hiashi's ears.

'_The…Kyuubi kid?'_ Hiashi bitterly thought. That was preposterous. He wouldn't hear of it.

"That cannot happen."

"Why not…?"

"Because he may very well put our family's power in jeopardy."

"What does it matter? Why do you detest Naruto-kun so much? He can't put our family's power in that much jeopardy, and would it not give us a better family reputation if you let me marry whomever I want?"

"That child, though he may have gotten his status raised a little, is still looked down upon by the older citizens of Konoha. He will bring a bad reputation to our family name, and yours." Hiashi looked down at her. "And in addition to that, he will slow down your shinobi development. As if it hasn't already been held back…"

That was it. Hinata couldn't take it anymore.

"How…how can you say that? All that progression…all my development…" Her voice became a little louder. "It…it was all because of _him_!"

Hiashi stared her down with mildly shocked eyes. "So…it was through that child that you developed." His eyes were unreadable, as usual.

"Yes…Naruto-kun…he has such a big drive…to be acknowledged. He has…so much determination…that it's inspirational. That is why…" She looked down. "That is why I've become the shinobi I am right now! It's sad…that you cannot accept him…"

Hiashi stayed quiet. He had had enough of this.

"If that Kyuubi boy had been what makes you what you are now, I'm not impressed." He said cruelly.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"If you honestly need that Uzumaki boy to inspire you to become a better shinobi, then think what an asset Neji will be to your improvement." He looked away, almost disgusted. "What is _really _sad is how you need someone to _help_ you with your development."

Slow and silent tears welled up in Hinata's eyes.

"Perhaps you really are…"

Hinata looked up with wide eyes. _'No…don't say it…'_

"Useless."

"NO!" Came a loud shout from outside the alleyway.

"Hinata-chan is NOT useless!" The person came into view and swiftly made their way in front of Hinata.

"How can you say that about your own daughter?" Naruto yelled. Both Hyuugas were shocked.

"N…Naruto-kun…?" Hinata whispered. Her face was red. Hiashi stayed quiet.

"Why can't you just accept her?" Naruto was furious. He didn't like how the Hyuuga family treated Hinata.

"For the head of the family who holds the Byakugan in their possession…" Naruto started. "You're pretty blind."

Spidery veins became evident as Hiashi released the Byakugan. "You'd better keep your mouth shut, boy. You don't know what you're dealing with."

"Maybe I don't…but at least I know how to treat someone properly." Naruto said.

"You're lucky I've no time for this, Uzumaki." Hiashi said bitterly. He walked toward the entrance to the alleyway, but stopped next to Hinata. "My decision is already made, and I'm not about to change it." He whispered. And with that, he exited.

* * *

"Arigato…Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered. They were now sitting on a bench just outside the bookstore. Naruto gave her a foxy grin, which looked kind of strange, since it was on Hinata's face.

"No problem, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, being the enthusiastic person he was. He then changed his expression. "But…I do want to know one thing…" Hinata looked up.

"Why…do you let your family…beat down on you so much?" Naruto asked, a little unsure of how to put his words. Hinata looked back down.

"I…don't really have a choice…" She mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Of course you have a choice!" Naruto exclaimed. "Everyone has a choice. You just need to stand up to your father." He said knowingly.

"It's…not that easy…" Hinata muttered under her breath. "Especially…when you can't match your successors…"

Naruto sighed. "I guess I can't really blame you, Hinata-chan. After all…your dad is pretty intimidating." Hinata nodded.

"And also, I guess you kind of feel pressured, being part of the most noble family of Konoha…" Naruto continued. Hinata nodded again.

They sat in silence for a while. They were both in deep thought. Then Naruto remembered something.

"Ne, Hinata-chan? Is it true that I was an inspiration to you?"

Hinata nearly face vaulted. _'He…he heard that?'_ She screamed in her head. She quickly looked for an answer. Naruto was looking at her expectantly.

"Umm…yes…" She said, blushing and pointing her fingers together. Naruto beamed.

"Really?" He was getting excited.

Hinata nodded shyly. Naruto pumped his fists into the air. "Yeah! I'm so cool!"

"Ano…Naruto-kun…just how much of the conversation did you hear…?" She got worried that he may have heard the part where she said she considered him for her husband.

"Hmm? Not much. I only heard the part where you said that I inspired you to become a better shinobi…and then when your father called you useless…" He got angry right there on the spot.

"But you're NOT useless, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully. "You're an important person in my life!" He gave her another foxy grin.

Hinata blushed. _'I'm…an important person…in his life…'_ She smiled contently.

"But…just why am I an inspiration to you…?" Naruto asked, turning serious again. Hinata turned even redder.

"U-umm…well…" She was looking for the words she needed. "Well…you see…even though the village looked down upon you…" Naruto nodded for her to go on.

"You…you still wanted to be H-Hokage. You didn't give up…even though most people would. You worked hard…to be acknowledged. When you fell, you got back up, and tried harder. That is why…that is why you're an inspiration to me, Naruto-kun." She worked up enough courage to smile at him. "I admire you because you have such a big drive…"

Naruto stared at her blankly. Hinata got worried. Did he think she was weird…?

"Hinata-chan…" He started seriously. Hinata was definitely worried now. And then…

**GLOMP!!!**

"I'm glad I have such a great friend like you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, trapping her in a huge bear hug. Hinata turned red again. Yes, again.

**FLASH**

"Huh?" Naruto said, looking around. He stopped hugging Hinata. "What just happened?"

"I…I don't know…" Hinata said, also looking around. Something happened…could it have something to do with the charms?

Seeing that nothing else had happened, she brushed off the idea. A bird suddenly crash-landed in between the two teens.

"Eh?" Naruto unlatched the message from the bird's leg. He read the message and then gave it to Hinata.

"Tsunade-baachan wants to see us." Naruto muttered. "Let's go!" Hinata nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Alright. Now you all must be wondering why I've called you all here." Tsunade said, sitting back at her desk. Neji, Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura had joined the rest of the Body Swappers in Tsunade's office.

"Well, to start, I'm going to give you a little hint to finding the charms." People's heads perked up. Tsunade smirked.

"Well, I'm going to say that Shikamaru and Ino are on the right track." She mentioned proudly. The others looked at them in confusion. "But…what did they do?" Sakura asked, a little jealous.

"You'll find out later. But that's besides the point." Tsunade continued. "The charms are, as I said, invisible. You can't go out and _look_ for them. They will make themselves visible to you when you and your switching partner have completed a couple of requirements."

"So…what exactly ARE these requirements…?" Tenten asked. The edges of Tsunade's lips slowly curled upwards again.

"That…is something I cannot tell you. It could put your chances of getting back together in jeopardy." Everyone groaned.

"Oh, quit whining. The world isn't served to you on a silver platter." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But, I CAN say, that once you fill the requirements, you will find the charms. They will appear before you. Do not worry." She took a swig of sake.

"Oh yeah…and one more thing…" She started. Everyone leaned forward, waiting for her to continue.

"You _do _know that several months have passed since you swapped bodies, right?"

…

"Umm…what's your point?" Tenten asked. But then everyone started to remember…

_Flashback_

_"In addition to that, you have a deadline. You all have a month to learn your lessons. Both kunoichi and shinobi." The blonde 50-year-old said, folding her arms._

_End Flashback_

…

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Everyone screamed. "WE'RE ALL GONNA STAY IN EACH OTHER'S BODIES!!!!"

"HOW AM I GOING TO TAKE A BATH?"

"BATH? HOW ABOUT USING THE TOILET?"

Tsunade was having a ball. She was on the ground, laughing, with tears coming out of her eyes. Everyone glared at her.

"WHY DO YOU FIND THIS SO FUNNY?" Naruto screamed.

"Oh…oh gees…oh my gosh that was good…" Tsunade said, trying to get up off the floor. She sighed. "Ah…that gets them all the time…"

"W…what?" Neji ventured.

"Gets them…all the time…?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh my, how fun it is to see you all squirm…" Tsunade said, still laughing a bit. "You see, there is no deadline."

"WHA?" Everyone was now officially confused.

"I just said that because it's way too fun watching you run around like idiots…" Tsunade said before laughing again.

Everyone glared. "So we can take as long as we want…in finding the charms…and you said we only had enough…so we could be your own personal lab rats…?" Shikamaru speculated. Tsunade nodded with a big smile on her face.

Silence, and then…

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!!!!"

* * *

**A.N.**** OMG done. Yay! I enjoyed writing this. Don't worry, minna! That's not all the NaruHina that's going to happen! There's a lot more where that came from! And NejiTen is the featured couple the next chapter! What's going to happen with Hiashi's wedding preparations? Wait and see!**

**I'll uh…try to submit the chapters faster. I just need to properly plan out the NejiTen part, now. Bye, minna!**

**-Chippie**


	10. Notice, Updated September 27 2009

Hooray, the second chapter is up.

I'll be using this chapter as the notifier, since doesn't seem to send out alerts when an author simply replaces the content in a chapter.

Oh well.

Hope you all enjoy! Tell me what you think of the rewritten chapters!

- Chippie


End file.
